


Promptatón 2018

by Cucolla



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Ceremonial use of drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Politics, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucolla/pseuds/Cucolla
Summary: Promptatón de Latin Hetalia. Quince días. Muchas latinadas, muchas parejas.1. Coffee Shop AU [Brazil/Argentina, Fem!Bolivia] - Bar de empanadas en Brasil AU2. Momento Historico [Paraguay centric] - Final de la Guerra de Triple Alianza3. Flora y Fauna [Art-fill, Colombia, Ecuador, Perú] - Sueños de Ayahuasca4. Magia o Fantasía [Argentina/Mexico, fem!South Americans] - Hombres-lobo y brujas AU5. Fin del Mundo [América del Norte, Gen] - Los mexicanos, Canadá, USA y una secta apocalíptica en Arizona6. Almas Gemelas [Color AU, Ecuchi, Argentina] - La vida es monocromatica hasta que encuentras el alma gemela.7. NSFW [image edit. poesia erotica]8. Familia [Gran Colombia, gen] - Ecuador, Colombia, Venezuela y Panamá en la colonia.9. Primer Encuentro [OC Angola, Pueblo Tupí, Brasil] - Angola y Tupí  un encuentro en el siglo XVII10. Arte y Múscia [Usamex, Mariachi!AU] Un club de mariachi en USA11. Omegaverse [Ecucolo, F!Alpha, M!Omega]13. Steampunk [ Paraguay, Brasil, Fem!Bolivia] Indigenous revolt in a Steampunk Alternate Paraguay14. Intercambio Portugal [Argentina/Fem!France] 1900 Buenos Aires, un músico argentino y una prostituta francesa





	1. Coffee Shop AU [Brarg, Fem!Bolivia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luciano da Silva / Brasil  
> Julia Paz / Fem!Bolivia  
> Martín Hernandez / Argentina
> 
> Brarg y amistad Boliviano-brasileña

Luciano se volvió comensal de un café boliviano de mala muerte más por necesidad que otra cosa. Lo que pasa es que Afonso, su padre un empleado de oficina portugués trabajaba siempre muy tarde, a los quince, cuando Luciano decidió que ya no necesitaba niñera y que se encargaría de cocinar, las empanadas salteñas eran en la noche su salvación cuando tenía escasisimo dinero y se había hecho muy tarde jugando FIFA.

La mayoría de sus compañeros de escuela privada vivían en las afueras, en casas con piscina y jardín, pero Afonso era un nostálgico y prefería una casa grande en un barrio tradicional. Luciano también lo prefería, se hubiera aburrido horrores, solo en casa en un conjunto privado.

La cafetería “La Chola” era un desastre, casi solo un rectángulo de local sin ventanas al lado de un casa rosada llena de graffitis y de una tienda de electrodomésticos usados. Habían solo bancos de plástico pero las empanadas eran baratisimas y deliciosas. La primera vez que Doña Sisa le dio una empanada le dijo algo en español que Luciano no entendía y con la primera mordida se regó todo el relleno en su camisa.

\- Desculpa.- Dijo, en portugués una niñita de unos doce años.- Pero mi abuela te aviso!

\- En español.- Protestó Luciano.

\- Pero sí te avisó. -La mujer le hizo un gesto a la niña y ella volvió con otra empanada. - Mi abuela dice que te damos otra. Por está vez.

Solo por eso Luciano decidió volver. Después ya fue aprendiendo a sorber de lado, como los comensales bolivianos. El café era terrible, lo pasaban en un filtro y no sabía a nada más que agua sucia.

Con el tiempo compraron bancos de madera y una cafetera eléctrica. Le siguieron salvando la vida varias veces durante su colegio y universidad. Doña Sisa trabajaba casi sola todo el día, por la tarde al salir del colegio su nieta Julia le ayudaba a servir a los clientes y a hacer las empanadas. Se volvieron amigos Luciano y Julia. Le gusta pensar que fue en parte por sus consejos que ella comenzó a estudiar a distancia contabilidad.

Le tenía un cariño especial al lugar por eso, cuando volvió de un verano en Paraná visitando a su madre se dispuso a comprar una empanada, para sentirse en casa. No encontró el letrero verde y rojo de “La Chola”.

***

“El Repulgue” es extraordinariamente exitosa para estar abierta desde hace un mes, y para ser una cafetería de la que absolutamente ningún hablante nativo puede pronunciar el nombre.

Mira que Julia, su socia, se lo dijo. “Martín, no hay ninguna forma de que los brasileños digan repulgue.” Pero Martín siempre soñó con tener una cafetería especializada en empanadas y no podía llamarse otra cosa que “repulgue”, la decoración aplicada con la que se cierran las empanadas. Aceptó sin embargo añadir una linea en fuente azul abajo del nombre “Bar de empanadas”.

Martín fue a Brasil a trabajar en “El Argento” un restaurante de asados pero decidió pronto que quería su negocio. Martín es un firme creyente en que las cosas si uno se dedica pasan. Sino como explicar que se encontrara a una familia boliviana que aceptó asociarse con el para reformar y hacer un local de empanadas.

La cafetería es pequeña pero muy bien iluminada, con decoración de madera de varios colores y pizarras enormes que explican las diferentes empanadas. Las salteñas de pollo y carne [delicioso centro liquido] explica el cartel, las argentinas, tradicional, caprese y de hongos y queso. Dos variedades de dulce: manjar y queso con guayabada, por eso es despues de todo, Brasil. Todas delicadamente repulgadas y horneadas.

***

Martín ve al chico moreno entrar como extrañado, mirando todo con el ceño fruncido. Es muy guapo, tiene una mochila al hombro y una maleta de ruedas, se pregunta si es turista. Lo que más le gusta de tener su negocio es hablar con la gente. Se mira en su celular antes, de ir a educar a su guapísimo cliente sobre la teoría de la empanada. Y a aconsejarle una empanada argentina, claro, pero Julia, por una vez saliendo de las cocinas se le adelanta.

\- Luciano.- Llama y el chico parece sorprendido al verle, pero feliz. Se dan un beso en la mejilla y ahora sí Martín está sorprendido. Su socia insiste siempre en saludarle con un apretón de manos. Es complicada la boliviana, algo brusca, pero muy trabajadora.

Le muestra el local y en ese momento se pregunta si es algún ex. Luego recuerda que Dani, quien los presentó, y Julia salen como desde guardería. Se entretienen mirando al nuevo cliente y no está para nada preparado cuando Julia se pone detrás de la barra, le da al chico una salteña y comienza a hacer un café.

\- Como te decía ahora mi abuelita nos ayuda solo con el catering de eventos. Este es Martín. Mi socio. El día que quieras, te da una charla sobre la teoría filosófica de la empanada. Martín, Luciano, cliente frecuente de “La Chola”.

Luciano le da la mano a traves del mostrador y la aprieta. Martín en estos momentos suele decir algo. Pero esta vez su mente está absolutamente vacía.

No se imagina a ese chico bien vestido en el bar tan popular como era “La Chola” y le da más curiosidad. Le sonríe de lado y el chico le devuelve la sonrisa. Siente que tampoco le encuentra mal. O quizás está alucinando porque es el primer mes de negocio y Julia, su abuela y él han pasado más noches en blanco repulgando empanadas de lo humanamente aceptable.

\- Quedó bien el local. Me gusta la madera.

\- Gracias, la decoración es idea mía sobretodo, sabes tipo bar antiguo de Buenos Aires. - Le hubiera contado del tema de decoración pero Julia le da todo para llevar. Siempre eficiente. Luciano les sonríe, coge su maleta y se va.

\- Tincho. - Dice Julia mientras vuelve a arreglar las empanadas en el mostrador, poniéndole las banderitas y los carteles con el nombre..- Estoy impresionada con tu falta de flirteo penoso hacía Luciano. Positivamente impresionada.

\- No si yo resto a los clientes bombones de los otros, morocha, no te preocupes.- Le promete.- Oye ¿vos creés que es gay?

\- No hacíamos costumbre de invadir la intimidad de los clientes. Sé que es brasileño que estudia una ingeniería. Tu, para que sepas, si lo espantas con tus sosnsera, te mato.- Amenaza, muy casualmente.

Julia es una mina así, salvaje. Son un buen equipo cree él. Y espantarle al brasileño es lo ultimo que quiere.

***

Cuando le amenaza para que no espante a Luciano, Julia está cien por ciento segura de que Martín no le hará caso. La boliviana sospecha que tiene su propio negocio solo para poder flirtear a gusto. Martín le contesta que obvio que sí.

\- El cocinar es un arte, si o sirve para enamorar está desperdiciado. Eso me dijo Francis Bonnefoy, profesor mio de cocina, un chef francés.

A Julia, eso de relacionarse se le hace más difícil pero trata siempre de ser cordial y no tirarle el café encima a quien se queja de lo liquidas que son las salteñas. Martín en cambio es muy carismático. Sabe flirtear sin ser pesado y conversar sin que sea excesivo.

Con Luciano, Martín habla bastante, de su vida, de Argentina, de su primo Sebastián al que extraña, del fútbol, es fan del Boca. Pero nunca tiene ni una mirada sugerente, ni un doble sentido. Pero ella nota que Luciano también le gusta Tincho, nunca ha venido tanto como ahora a comer empanadas y mira al argentino cuando él no lo está mirando.

\- ¿Siempre hablas tanto con los clientes?- Dice una vez el brasileño, siempre sonriente. Martín parece un poco herido pero trata de recuperarse, responder algo cortante.- No, a mí me gusta. Yo también hablo mucho soy yo quien normalmente no deja trabajar a la gente. Tu eres multitasking, eso es genial.

Coge la empanada y Julia mira a Martín sonrojarse. Eso si es nuevo.

***

Luciano siente a veces un poco de envidia de los dueños del “Repu” como lo llama él. Martín tiene su edad. Julia dos años menos, y ya tienen su propio negocio. A él le faltan tres años para tener un diploma. A veces el argentino le irrita. Habla de su bar de empanadas como si fuera un restaurante de cinco estrellas.

Quisiera decirle “Cara, solo tienes un puesto de empanadas.” pero también es suyo y es más de lo que tiene el brasileño así que prefiere quedarse tranquilo, lo que es difícil cerca de Martín. El argentino le da muchos sentimientos, le encanta hablar con él pero le frustra no saber a que juega, que leer en sus sonrisas.

Luciano tiene muchos amigos, pero siente que en alguna parte está solo. Siente que Martín también. Quiere sugerirle algo pero siempre le da miedo que esté malinterpretando. Quisiera verle, le pasa, seguido. Sigue viviendo en el mismo barrio así que es fácil ceder a la tentación.

Es tarde, pero ya terminó sus deberes y su trabajo de ayudante de obra ya le ha pagado. Entonce son se siente culpable en coger una chaqueta ligera y salir a comprar una empanada.

Para mantenerse, Martín y Julia decidieron que tendrían que traer cosas nuevas pero mantener lo mejor de la cafetería anterior. Abrir hasta tarde y vender empanadas baratas. El local está técnicamente abierto, pero no hay nadie y en una mesa, los dueños están sentados frente a frente: latas de cocina y una olla humeante al medio de la mesa y cada uno con un balde con masa a su lado. Están haciendo empanadas a una velocidad impresionante.

\- Luciano, oi. - mientras saluda la boliviana sigue haciendo su empanada. - En cinco minutos terminamos.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- Nada Luc.- Comenta Martín. - Solo como le gano el concurso de repulgue a esta nena.

Los dedos del chico son blancos y finos, El detalle del cerrado lo hace con perfección, Sus empanadas son mas lindas que las de Julia, pero hacerlas les toma unos segundos más.

\- Sé nuestro juez. - Propone Julia.- si tienes cinco minutos. Se están apostando cosas importantes acá. El ganador hará lo que el perdedor quiera.

\- La noche del vienes ya es mía, Julita. No insistas moracha. Ya tengo unas diez más por lo menos. - Alardea Martín-

Luciano solo se ríe.

\- Con gusto.

El brasileño se toma enserio su papel y da vuelta alrededor de ellos. Cuenta las empanadas, la diferencia es muy pequeña pero Julia tiene tres más Los dos concursante siguen atentos, incansables, haciendo las empanadas rápida y eficientemente, se nota que han hecho eso varias veces. Luciano aprovecha para mirar a Martín concentrado se como un actor de cine con ese delantal, las manos de harina y su rostro iluminado por la luz blanca de los focos. Esa necesidad de verlo, piensa el brasileño solo puede ser una cosa...Luciano le invitará a salir mañana.

\- Cien!- Grita Julia.- Terminé cien!

A pesar de las protestas de Martín es verdad, Julia terminó antes cien empanadas. Martín tiene noventa y seis. Julia espera a que su socio termine y Luciano no puede evitar punta de ternura cuando los dos chocan los puños. Tienen un evento al día siguiente para un brunch y tuvieron que hacer doscientas empanadas en una tarde, le explican.

\- Ahora. La ganadora tiene que hacer un pedido. Pero primero tengo que consultar con el juez.

El brasileño tiene que bajarse un poco para que Julia le susurre al oído. Cuando la oye primero se sonroja y luego asiente, determinado.

\- Me parece justo. Martín, Julia quiere que invites a salir a un cliente para que dejes de estarle jodiendo la vida cuando sale con Dani. - El argentino mira a su socia con horror.- Como juez puedo decidir que cliente y… como me ha dado a conocer nuevas informaciones ¿Jueves a las siete?

Los ojos azules de Martín se iluminan. Mira a Luciano y sonríe está vez si como un gato, pícaro y animado.

\- El viernes mejor. Para poder quedarnos disfrutando de la noche.

El brasileño se rie.

\- No, no, el jueves. Julia quiere también la noche del viernes libre. Me pareció justo.

La boliviana le saca la lengua al argentino, y se levanta para ir a la cocina. Dejándolos solos, en la cálida noche de Sao Paulo, con doscientas empanadas siendo testigo de su confesión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las empanadas realmente están teniendo exito en el mundo entero, de Europa hasta Brasil. En Brasil hay muchos migrantes por eso Julia y Sisa tienen la cafeteria de mala muerte al comienzo, las empanadas tipicas bolivianas se llaman "salteñas" y su interior es muy liquido. A nadie le interesa pero tengo que decirlo: yo se repulgar empanadas ecuatorianas y estoy tan orgullosa como Martín.


	2. Momento Histórico [Paraguay, Character Death]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel de Irala / Paraguay  
> Siempre me ha impresionado la historia paraguaya. Es solo una pequeña reflexión sobre el tema.

Hay muchas fechas que han hecho a Paraguay. Gente, hechos, batallas. Pero el momento que siente Paraguay él siente que lo hizo, que constituyó como persona y como país fue lo que pasó en 1870. Cuando murió. Su cuerpo estaba en la selva, con el de tantos otros. Con el de sus hermanos, sus hijos, su pueblo. No se podía levantar y sabía que no se podría levantar nunca más.

 

No fue el dolor, lo que le despertó.

 

El dolor intenso fue lo que le hizo desmayarse después de gritar sin parar. Gritaba de dolor pero sobretodo de rabia, de desolación, lloró ahogándose casi , durante varios minutos seguidos hasta que un soldado brasileño, un joven negro de sombrero azul marino vació en su pecho su ultima munición. “Asassino” alcanzó a gritarle, en portugués, para que entendiera. El tiro de gracia cumplió su cometido. Desapareció todo alrededor de él. Incluido el dolor.

 

Paraguay no entiende porque despertó por ultima vez. Pero cada vez que cierra los ojos puede recordar ese momento.

 

El calor es pesado en el aire y todo huele a cadáver. Ya no es tan intenso el dolor, pero no se puede mover. Siente como algunos insectos le corretean por el cuerpo pero no lo comen. Lo sabe porque siente el césped bajo sus manos y la sangre coagulada pegada entre su cuerpo y su ropa. Hay hasta pájaros nocturnos saltando a lo lejos, los ve de reojo, entre los cuerpos, dando picotazos seguro. Quizás él no es humano, quizás sea toxico para los gusanos y no se pudra dando fuerza a las flores que están por venir.

 

En algún lugar los aliados están decidiendo su destino, pero ya está decidido. Va a morir. Paraguay va a sobrevivir, pero él, Daniel, va a morir. Antes pensaba, lo piensan todos, que un país es el dinero, los logros, el poder, la gloria. Ahora sabe que no es verdad porque sus hijos están muertos pero hay algo que guarda una semilla suya, la vida de los sobrevivientes, sus lagrimas.

 

Durante la campaña, soñaba con Brasil y Argentina de rodillas. Con una bayoneta atravesándoles las costillas hasta que murieran, pero ahora ni siquiera desea eso. No quiere verlos, nunca más. Pero no quiere que mueran, porque no puede soportar un muerto más. Se pregunta que pasará cuando desaparezca. Quizás los países no son relevantes, quizás su madre podrá volver a tomar lo que él le arrebató, quizás haya alguien más.

 

Pensó en eso unas horas, luego lo invadió una extraña calma. Se puso a llorar, sentía las lagrimas en sus ojos en sus mejillas pero no sabía porqué. Recordó algunas cosas sin mucha coherencia, las industrias, el sabor de yerba mate, la despedida de su madre, el atardecer sobre el rio Paraguay. Lo único que deseaba era calma.

 

Era consciente de todo, de su respiración, cada vez más lenta, del frió de la noche y por ultimo la estrella del alba, el planeta Venus. Su dientes se entrechocaban pero se esforzó por calmarse. “Perdón” es lo que trató de murmurar. No lo logró. Lo ultimo que siente es del olor a maracuyá debajo del olor a muerte.

 

***

 

Paraguay murió. Y volvió, muchos dirán que diferente, algunos que volvió mal. Dicho así parece que fuera un zombi, que hubiera regresado siendo uno de los siete monstruos hijos de Tau y Kerana. Nunca sabe si sería Teyú Yagua, monstruo horrible, vuelto dócil et inofensivo incapaz de moverse de su cueva o si sería Ao Ao que se alimenta de la carne humana o Luisón para siempre viviendo entre los cementerios y los cadáveres. Pensar en eso le da risa, una risa triste, su madre se enojó una vez que le dijo eso. Solo el boliviano se ha reído.

 

\- Monstruo dice. - Bolivia entrecierra los ojos, para concentrarse. Hay guaraníes en sus tierras, pocos, pero concentrándose puede acceder a sus lenguas, sus historias. - No, tu sería Porasy la doncella esa que se murió para salvar a todos, ya sabes valiente hasta el final y todo

 

Daniel le patea, duro debajo de la mesa. Esas cosas no se dicen a otro hombre pero le halaga un poco pensar que es un cumplido. Se queda pensando también, si fue un sacrificio, si al estar muerto perdió algo, si dejó una prenda por su dolor, por su derrota.

 

“Pues Porasy te ganó che ra'a, en el Chaco ¿te acordás?” Piensa decirle, pero Daniel no es así. Pero a veces piensa que una vez lo fue. Se ríe y cambia de tema.

 

Brasil, Argentina y Uruguay no le creen, eso que murió. Los dos primero porque no se lo pueden permitir creer, porque es algo que si concibieran sería imposible de vivir con ellos mismos. Uruguay, siempre curioso, siempre pensando tiene otra teoría.

 

Se la cuenta un día borracho. Sobrios, nunca hablarían de la guerra.

 

\- Vos no moriste, primo. Esa es la conclusión a la que he llegado. Vos no moriste de forma convencional. Sufriste más, creo yo una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Los gringos tienen un montón de teorías sobre eso pero. - Sebastián para y toma un sorbo más de vino tinto y Daniel se pregunta como hacen los infelices de sus primos para ser tan elocuentes con tanto alcohol.- Pero son un conjunto de síntomas del cerebro cuando digamos se apaga.

 

Daniel se queda pensando un momento. Está borracho él también y siente que va a decir más cosas de la cuenta pero lo que importa en como las dice.

 

\- Puede ser pero… No dudo de vos. Las ciencias y esas cosas son tus cosas. - Su primo sonríe y eso siempre le alegra al paraguayo. - Pero se puede volver …diferente. Porque yo me morí y antes, siempre fui tranquilo pero siento que antes tenía más arrojo. Más fuerza no. No tenía más fuerza pero más nervio. Sobretodo me acuerdo que antes pensaba diferente, que era otra persona pero no me acuerdo ni de quien era ni en que pensaba.

 

Sebastían le mira muy concentrado.

 

\- Tá. Eso es cierto, eras… generoso sí pero más un poquito más arrogante y un poco más… demostrativo. Ahora tienes algo más contenido, más distante, más sensual también.- Se sonroja un poco al decir lo ultimo.- Pero puede pasar claro. Alguna gente tiene cambios de personalidad totales al sufrir esas experiencias.

 

Paraguay asiente.

 

\- Bueno primo, pero decime. Si mi país no es el mismo, porque no quedo piedra sobre piedra, si mi vida no es la misma porque tuve que inventarme otra, y si yo no soy el mismo. ¿Como decís que no me morí?

 

Luego Sebas se calla y Daniel sonríe triunfante, feliz. No de ganar el argumento, pero de haber vuelto. De haber muerto y más de nada, bien o mal, de haber regresado.


	3. Flora y Fauna [Ayahuasca, image edit]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art-fill cross-posted on tumblr  
> Yagé o Ayahuasca, es en quechua (y kichwa) la “soga de los espiritus”, bebida alucinogena hecha a base de la planta de Banisteriopsis caapi y otras plantas amazonica. Se dice que beberla permite acceder a otros niveles de conciencia. En la Amazonia se toma de forma ritual, luego de una preparación ritual.

**_[Colombia_** prepara la mezcla. La conoce bien, fueron colombianos quienes investigaron la palnta y colombianos quienes sacaron sus componentes. Ve los graffitis de sus calles brillando y las aguas de Caño Cristales hirviendo. Ve las escaleras de Medellín subiendola a otro plano. Se ve convertida en mujer-caiman nadando por el río Magdalena.]

**_[Ecuador_** busca las plantas, no es al único al que los abuelos le enseñaron pero es quién mejor analiza las plantas. Ve animales siempre en sus viajes, que le hablan y le dicen lo que no quiere ver. Ve iguanas de las islas y peces de rio. Ve la liana de yagé naciendo dentro de el y creciendo, creciendo llevando hasta el cielo su conciencia ** _.]_**

**_[Perú_** dirige la ceremonia, tiene talento para eso, para hablarles a la concienca y a la ayahuasca para que les colabore. Ve las cosas claras, ve a Amaru la serpiente llevandole en su lomo,  ve buganvillas en sus ojos y bajo su piel. Ve escritos en el cielo letras que se mueven y que no lee con sus ojos sino con su inconciente. **_]_**


	4. Magia [Argenmex, Fem!Sudamericans, hombre-lobo y brujas AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un AU que me encanta: hombre-lobo y brujas.  
> En la tradición del sureste de Sudamerica el septimo hijo es muchas veces considerado un hombre-lobo. 
> 
> Martín tiene seis hermanas:
> 
> Martin Hernandez / Argentina  
> Pedro Sanchez / Mexico Norte  
> Manuela / Fem!Chile  
> Micaela / Fem!Perú  
> Julia / Fem!Bolivia  
> Francisca / Fem!Ecuador  
> María / Venezuela  
> Sebastiana / Fem!Uruguay

Martín es un hombre-lobo. El hijo varón nacido después de seis mujeres. Pedro, el curandero, lo sabe apenas lo ve. Quisiera esperar hasta la luna pero se lo encuentra antes. Es la primera vez que un monstruo es tan alegre y orgulloso y le da mas miedo. Porque es justo así como le gustan los hombres. Este lobo es poderoso, es también un brujo y Pedro quiere solo sentir un poco su poder. Es algo que le llama, como si fuera su destino. Es una maldición cree, algo atado por los Dioses.

 

Martín tiene seis hermanas mayores. Todas brujas. Su padre, dicen, fue maldito tres veces por tres brujas, una gitana, una mora y una india. Y sus hijos cargarán sus culpas.

 

El rubio está acostumbrado a su transformación dolorosa y a su vida condenada. Pero se pregunta si la mayor tragedia no es la llegada de Pedro al que sedujo por juego y del que se enamoró de verdad.

 

***

 

Dicen que la mayor, Manuela, es hija de una machi, curandera mapuche. Se casó con ella por las tierras. Manuela es por varios años la unica heredera.

 

Manuela siente desde que nació el picor de la tierra en sus dedos, en sonido de los arboles en sus oídos. Pero no habla mapudungun y como su madre se fue, de niña tuvo que buscar las respuestas a las palabras de los ríos en la biblioteca de su padre. Manuela habla latín y mandó a traer a la hacienda libros caros, antiquísimos, medievales. Usa las hierbas de los bosques y los extractos de animales del otro lado del mar, que ellos nunca han visto. Dicen que las machis necesitan una maestra y las brujas un aquelarre, pero Manuela es la mayor, criada como un hombre por su padre. Su remplazo las tantas veces que Don Carriedo se ausenta. Ella no tiene maestra pero se dispone a serlo para sus hermanas, no tiene aquelarre pero su familia es su consejo y su ejercito.

 

Manuela se enseñó a sí misma y su magia es algo terrible, los sirvientes le temen y las mujeres de los señores la insultan antes de ir a misa y van a buscarla cuando todo está perdido. Su hermana se viste de negro, como se debe, sus pasos con botas suenan en la madera de la casa y a Martín esos pasos le calman, se siente seguro porque Manu hace con su magia lo que quiere y sabe que una de las cosas que quiere furiosamente es a todos ellos, sobretodo a Martín, su hermano pequeño.

 

Manuela lee y lee pasa noches en blanco tratando de saber como curar a su hermana pequeño. Lo único que le queda hacer es enseñarle desde niño hechizos de curación y pócimas que le permiten guardan, cuando se vuelve un monstruo, un hilo de conciencia.

 

***

 

Cuando llega el forastero Manuela piensa en matarlo. Oye a hablar su hermano sobre el curandero y se da cuenta que es muy tarde. Cierra los ojos de noche y ni siquiera necesita murmurar una maldición porque la más potente ya la llevan ambos en su pecho. Una que no se quita. Manuela les advierte a sus clientes, solo hay algo más peligroso que un filtro de amor. Querer provocar el olvido. Invariablemente ocurren tragedias. Manuela prefiere que su hermanito lleve el mismo las riendas de su tragedia.

 

***

 

De sus tres siguientes hermanas no se dice nunca es que son sus hermanas. Micaela, Julia y Francisca son para la sociedad pobres huérfanas que viven con su abuela, la india de los Andes que fue la ama de Manuela. No es secreto para nadie lo que era su madre muerta, la amante casi oficial del patrón Carriedo.

 

Micaela es la mayor. La gente no puede verla como una bruja, con su alegría constante y sus risas que hacen vivir a la casa. Se parece a su padre en eso. Es su hija favorita, después de Martín por supuesto. Micaela juega con Martín y le enseña las hierbas, le deja probar las dulces y le hace lamer las picantes, riéndose cuando las escupe. Le da carne cruda con sal y especias en secreto. “Una golosina, nene”.Micaela trabaja en la cocina. Nadie se da la cuenta de las hierbas que sale a coger en la madrugada con Manuela y que pone luego en la comida. Nadie ve como tira discretamente un pedazo de lo mejor que cocina al suelo para la Tierra, como quema las hierbas sagradas cerca del fuego fingiendo que se le cayeron. Humeando toda la casa de hierbas protectoras, poderosas, alucinógenas por veces. Condimentando sus destinos.

 

***

 

Cuando nació Martín, sus hermanas fueron siete días a bañarle en el rio Itapu en una mezcla de hierbas, sus hermanas naturales dirigian la ceremonia rogándole al Taita Kururko, la montaña nevada de donde nacieron y al Cerro Santa Cruz de dodne vivían ahora que le libre de la maldición. No lo lograron.

 

Entonces le acompañaban de niño cuando era un cachorro pequeño. Por el monte descalzas, como pastoras llevando a una oveja. Un cóndor guiando sus pasos. Le enseñan a pedir permiso a los montes y los llanos antes de comer las cabras y los búhos. Le enseñan a cruzar el río y a respetar los cementerios. Le enseñan que la vida y la muerte, lo sagrado y lo maldito son cercanos y hermosos.

 

 

***

 

Julia es quien mejor habla la lengua de su abuela y quien carga sus resentimientos. Contra su padre y a veces también hacia Martín y sus hermanas legitimas.

 

Es ella quien coge en secreto los cadáveres de los bebes muertos de las llamas y es ella quien llama los ancestros por su nombre y le habla a los montes. Julia va a la iglesia y habla en la lengua de los indios con tanto amor con la virgen como rabia contra Taita Diosito, les habla de tú y todos ellos se estremecen cuando la oyen. A veces, por la puerta de atrás vienen familias de indios buscando a alguien, la mayoría no habla castellano pero Martín sabe que buscan a Julia o su abuela, para el espanto y el sereno. Son mineros y campesinos. Martín admira un poco el silencio de sus clientes cuando la siguen y la reverencia con que la escuchan. Manuela cobra caro por sus servicios, Julia no cobra nada le dan maíz y papas y llamas negras que ella recibe callada antes de enterrarlos o tirarlos rezando. Para .todos y “sobretodo para vos Martín, para alejara maldición”

 

\- ¿Porqué más para mí que para nuestras hermanas?

\- Porque nosotras nenes, no estamos malditas. - Responde antes de ignorarle nuevamente.

 

***

 

Cuando se fue a conocer el mundo, Pedro Sánchez trabajó como marino, artesano, pero sobretodo como curandero. La abuela de Pedro y Itzel, su hermana mayor, son grandes mujeres de medicina que leen las estrellas y tienen el secreto de los humos de los cactus. Pedro aprendió con ellas a llamar a los santos y sorber las enfermedades. En sus viajes había aprendido otras cosas, había visto a varios monstruos pero nunca había sentido algo como lo que le pasó en esa pequeña ciudad en la frontera con el Brasil. Era una fuerza potente, destructiva y fascinante.

 

Es medianoche cuando viene esa silenciosa y morena llega a la puerta de la fonda donde se hospeda el curandero. Chal de colores y pies descalzos. No necesita presentarse Pedro sabe que es una hija natural de Carriedo. La curandera.

 

Entra a su cuarto con la cabeza alta y la mirada fija en él.

 

\- Eres indio tu también. Eres hermano mío, somos ambos hijos de las piedras y la necesidad. No te dejes convencer por lo que dicen ellos. Mi hermano lleva el espíritu del las pampas.¿Porque tenemos que temerle al Diablo, nosotros a los que Dios nos ha olvidado?

 

\- Difícilmente puedo culpar al maligno. Nadie es más desgraciado que yo, hermanita.- Contesta porque siente que ella también sorbe males y domina los humos de otros cactus.

 

\- Yo conozco al menos a uno que te iguaka. La desgracia hace compañeros.- Se toca el sombrero y se va. Y Pedro daría todo por poder hablar con su hermana, Itzel que es igual de callada, poderosa y protectora.

 

***

 

Francisca no habla casi y tiene paciencia para oírle recitar sus lecciones de francés y alemán de las que no entiende nada pero escucha hasta el fin con una sonrisa tranquila. Manuela le quiere, quizás por el silencio que comparte, quizás porque la vio casi muerta de frio en el monte. A los cuatro años Francisca se perdió y volvió tres días después, cuando su abuela y Manuela la fueron a buscar. Le encontraron en una cueva dormida con una lagartija en su pecho y un cóndor velándola. Francisca tiene en su corazón un cóndor.

 

\- Hemos sido bendecidos, nene, con el espíritu de los apus.- Dice a veces, bajito cuando Martín era pequeño y comenzaba a sufrir al ver cambiar a la luna. - Pronto podrá ser el lobo, si quiere voy con usted, yo también veo más claro cuando está abierta la luna.

 

No es exactamente igual, Francisca se convierte en Cóndor después de un rezo. Entrando en transe : algo lento y poderoso es una bruja-ave de los Andes. Que ve más allá, con los ojos del mundo de arriba. Él, cuando se convierte sufre a cada instante, su cuerpo para no convertirse en una bestia. Pero ver a Francisca volando alto, muy alto cazando raposas con gracias, le da ganas de correr, de aullar y de jugar en el rio, de galopar por todos los montes, de cazar los peces marinos.

 

En sus momentos más impíos se permite pensar que sus hermanas tienen razón. Que quizás el tampoco está maldito.

 

***

 

Se debería ir cuanto antes, pero apenas lo ve no sabe si podrá matarlo, no debería sentir por él nada, es un joven burgués de ojos verdes y pelo rubio. Bello como los príncipes de los romances europeos. Se nota que no ha tenido en su vida necesidad. El varón deseado, más que milagroso después de seis hermanas que le adoran. Pero su sonrisa tiene algo triste en el fondo. Sus comentarios son agudos.

 

\- Señor Sanchez. - Dice con una voz grave pero musical.- Cuénteme más de sus viajes por el continente. Es usted el nuevo Marco Polo. Pero son sus historias reales y eso las hace mejor que cualquier libro de viajes. Yo he conocido Europa, pero quisiera más que nada conocer estas tierras que son nuestras.

 

Son palabras falsas, intenta creerlo, pero cuando habla el interés del rubio es sincero. No puede dejar de mirar sus dientes blancos y dejarse llevar por su acento marcado. Es Martín quien le busca y él quien le invita a hospedarse a su casa.

 

***

 

Antes de que naciera María. dejaron la hacienda por la casona cerca del Brasil, donde creció Romina y donde vivía su tío Afonso. A la italiana le advirtieron que toda la descendencia de su prometido estaría maldita. Pero el amor de Romina por Antonio era absoluto, incontenible. “Cosa de brujas.” dijo su tío, burlándose, él sabe perfectamente qué son sus sobrinas. Y saben que querían a la italiana lo suficiente como para no herirla. Se casaron en dos semanas y María llegó después de un siete meses. El tío da a su nueva sobrina una imagen de Santa Barbara. Para que la proteja le dice a Romina. La italiano comprende muy tarde que nada podrá proteger a sus hijos. Es muy devota pero no son las santas italianas a las que sus hijas veneran. 

 

\- Si va a ser una bruja que sea una guerrera por lo menos.- Le confiesa a su hermano.

\- ¿Es de tu amante negra?

\- Es de aquí. De aquí pero es traído de muy lejos. Para que vayan hechando raízes.- Dice Afonso que es marino. Antonio solo se ríe.

 

No sabe que encantamiento tiene la imagen, pero desde niña María busca a las santeras negras de la ciudad. Muchas veces va sola, cuando crece un poco más lleva a su primo Luciano y a su hermana la penúltima, Sebastiana. A Martín nunca. En la tierra de los Orishas le cuenta, no había lobos. Es la más parecida a su padre en personalidad y en apariencia y es la más rebelde. El fuego de su madre en sus venas. Pero sobretodo el fuego de Iansa, su santa, la diosa del rayo. María baila y hace altares y collares de cuentas. La diosa le monta desde los trece años sus transes largos y violentos. María es una señorita, de buena familia y es tan bella como rica. Los hombres la pretenden pero las hijas de Iansa son libres sobre todas las cosas. Micaela es quien más mima a Martín. Pero María es su compañera de aventuras en el mar y en los montes. Monta a caballo, habla con los hombres mirandoles a los ojos y va a comer en las cocinas con sus hermanas indias. Le puede sacar hasta un sonrisa a Manuela cuando debería reprenderle por quedarse mirando a los rayos, las noche de tormenta. 

 

***

 

María está a veces presente mientras hablas Martín y Pedro. Cuando están juntos los dos , es como si el resto del mundo no existiera. María va a hablar con otros invitados.

 

\- Al tipo que quería robar las reses le disparé yo misma, porque mi hermano y mi padre estaban en Rio. No iba a esperar que llegue mi primo o tío Afonso a salvarme. No lo maté. Pero hubiera podido. Hubiera podido. A pájaros he matado, peor a ladrones extraños.- Habla muy alto y los hombres se ríen con ella. Sus ojos verde encuentran a los de Pedro. Mucho más salvajes que los de su hermano el lobo.

 

\- ¿Deben temerle los pretendientes de sus hermanas, entonces?- Pregunta el hacendado colombiano que se muere de amor por María.

 

\- Sus pretendientes no, si a ellas les agradan. Pero quien quiera herirlas me debe temer más que a la muerte.

 

Pedro no puede evitar ponerse un poco serio, pero mira a Martín y sabe que no podría herirle aunque quisiera.

 

***

 

Cuando nace Sebastiana Don Carriedo se cansa de buscar al heredero varón.

 

Sebastiana es dulce e inteligente. Una dama hecha y derecha, rubia como el sol. Incluso se desmaya como una dama frágil cuando hay muchas emociones. Hay que meterla a la cama y despertarla con vinagre. Después queda débil. Cuando está convaleciente sus hermanas van a verla como en procesión. La menor de sus hermanas ve lo que está escondido a los ojos. Es solo un año mayor a él pero a ella, las mayores no le dicen "nena" y le hablan como a una mujer. Borda las estrellas y murmura oraciones que le rebelan lo que no ha pasado y lo que quizás pasará. Es un poder incrieble. Martín debería tenerle celos, pero no puede Sebas es casi su gemela. La hermana de su corazón. Por eso le hiere tanto cuando comienza a pasar tiempo con su primo e incluso se sonroja cuando su padre habla de comprometerla a Luciano. Se siente traicionado porque a él nadie lo querrá así.

 

Su hermana le llama a su cuarto un día despues de un desmayo está palida y hermosa, pero con la mirada como desenfocada. Los labios partidos.

 

\- Va a venir un forastero. De tierras regadas con sangre y va a derramar la tuya. Si no te acercas derramará tu sangre y perderás la vida. Si te acercas derramará tus lagrimas y perderás la razón.

 

\- ¿Qué hago entonces?- Pregunta como burlándose de ella.- Me suicido mejor. Así la hacienda se la puede quedar Luciano, si querés.

 

\- No seas necio, vete Martín te lo conjuro. Por un tiempo apenas. Si él te busca te perderé para siempre de este mundo, pero si tu le busca no te veré más en esta vida.

 

Oye su consejo y hace todo lo contrario. Es muy tarde cuando se da cuenta que no puede vivir son Pedro. No le importa si le atraviesa con una bala el corazón o se lo queda para él. Cayó ya en su trampa.

 

***

 

Pedro no acepta hospedarse en la casa de los Carriedo porque sería entrar en la boca del lobo. Ya es suficiente con lo que desea su boca. Especialmente cuando por tres días no lo ve y luego cuando le visita está ojeroso y pálido. Pero sonríe al verle.

 

\- Pedro. Dicen que es usted curandero. ¿Hay algo que me pueda hacer? Mi cabeza me está matando y mi corazón late un poco fuerte me parece.- Es una sugerencia, todo lo clara que puede ser. Pedro no responde y Martín vuelve a hablar-. Tuve que huir, mis hermanas me hubieran atado a la cama sino.

 

Pedro le pone una mano en su pecho y siente su piel caliente debajo de la camisa fina almidonada, los dos tiemblan. Magia fluyendo entre sus pieles. Martín sonríe cansado pero predador, vibrante.

 

\- No puedo curarte.- Pedro se esfuerza por que su voz no se rompa.

 

\- No es lo que quiero. - Martín menea la cabeza.- Quiero...Quiero que me cuente señor Sánchez. Más de lo que vio en las Tierras de Guatemala.

 

***

 

“Todas tus hijas serán brujas, y nunca tendrás herederos a tus riquezas.”

 

Antonio Carriedo les dice a sus hijas de la maldición. Pero no les importa, quieren tanto a su hermano chiquito. Él trata de no apegarse. Su hijo va a morir tarde o temprano, por su maldición. Pero se atreve a creer cuando llega a los doce años. Quizás sus rezos fueron oídos, quizás la magia de sus hijas puede proteger a su heredero varón.

 

Cuando Manuela le cuenta que Martín huyó con un curandero. Antonio se ríe. Por no llorar, por no matar a alguien. Se rie y se muere los nudillos con una fuerza salvaje.

 

\- Putas brujas - murmura luego mirando a Manuela que sigue callada delante de él sorrige.- No vosotras, princesas.

 

Manuela tiene el ceño fruncido. Le mira como se muerde la lengua en la boca. “Que imbecil!” murmura “Que p-”

 

\- Padre. - Interrumpe Manuela.- Sufrid vos, es la idea de quien os maldijo. Pero no sufráis por mi hermano, ni por nosotras. He pensado, he pensando con mis hermanas y están de acuerdo que la maldición era para vos pero no para nosotros. Nunca sereis un hombre importante porque vuestras hijas son temidas. Y nunca tendréis un nombre que brille. Pero nosotros... No son tan malas la brujas de condenar a inocentes.

 


	5. Fin del Mundo [North America, Gen]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca he sido muy fan de las peliculas de apocalipsis zombie, pero me encanta leer de la sectas apocalipticas en USA y Mexico sobretodo. 
> 
> Matthew Williams - Canadá  
> Alfred Jones - USA  
> Pedro Sanchéz - México del Norte  
> Itzel Sanchéz - México del Sur
> 
> Partes en italico representan cuando se habla inglés.

Matthew detesta tener que enfrentarse al racismo porque no sabe que decir. Siempre defiende la tolerancia, pero muchas veces es bastante patetico. Por eso agradece infinitamente que el sheriff de esa ciudad fronteriza lo trata peor a él que a Pedro. Probablemente porque el mexicano, que estaba en Sonora, viste un sombrero vaquero y botas. Matthew tuvo que coger el primer vuelo y tiene una camiseta de “Arcade Fire” y pantalón de tela color vino. No es el mejor look para ganarse el respeto de un sheriff en una ciudad fronteriza de Arizona.

 

\- _La gente_ _del pueblo_ _sabía._ \- Les dijo .- _Lo que esos locos estaban haciendo en las colinas, una especie de refugio, venían cada vez más. A_ _prepararse para el_ _fin del mundo._ _Yo pedí que envieran refuerzos de Phoenix, pero tenían influencias y estaban armados._ _Por eso no nos gustan los extraños. Que hago yo ahora con doscientos locos que solo tienen la ropa que llevan puesta!_

 

Es Pedro quien habla.

 

\- _Entiendo señor, pero si Alfred, nuestro pariente, no daba la señal el suicidio colectivo hubiera pasado._ _Él nos dio el aviso y por eso capturaron en Mexico al líder tambien._

 

\- _Boy, si quieres mi opinión tu amigo es un idiota, jugando al héroe infiltrado. Tuvo suerte, él y los otros locos, aunque si te soy sincero entre los de las sobredosis y los mexic-… los muertos del desierto. Hace dos años que no he pasado una semana sin tener que levantar un cadáver. Ellos me dan pena. El mundo esta bastante mal, quizás más cerca del apocalipsis que de lo que quiso Dios, pero esos locos no me dan pena._

 

A Matthew si le dan pena, los hombres y mujeres que ayer casi les dispararon cuando fueron a rescatar a Alfred después de que denunciara al líder de la secta a la policía. Son gente, todos estamos sometidos a la sugestión la locura. Y es verdad, con lo mal que está el mundo es facil pensar que el fin esta cerca. 

 

***

 

A Itzel le gustan esas ciudades de la frontera estadounidense.

 

La gente no entiende, ni Pedro que las visita mucho más seguido, Itzel solo va allá a hablar del muro, a identificar cadáveres del desierto, a ayudar a los consulados con problemas de los emigrantes. No lo sabría explicar. Pero hay algo familiar detrás de las fachadas que imitan la arquitectura colonial. Unos kilómetros más, y hubieran estado en México.

 

Trata de concentrarse en eso mientras mira por la ventana son las diez de la mañana y están en un Airbnb de un barrio popular de la pequeña ciudad de Bethlehem, Arizona.Un barrio latino, con sus quinceañeras con flashmobs y el spanglish le hacen sonreír, esa gente que también le siente ella como suya. Fue lo único que consiguió Matthew de ultimo momento, la estructura se parece a los suburbios pero las casas no tienen jardín trasero y son de esas paredes desmontables, de cartulina las llama ella.

 

Es verano, en el desierte de Arizona-Sonora, la parte delantera de la casas es solo tierra seca y amarilla. Unos pajonales marrones y arboles raquíticos se apegan a la sombra de las casas para crecer. Solo las palmeras, inmensas se paran orgullosas. Esta hasta apacible y le parece absurdo que alguien puede montar una secta apocalíptica allí. Cerca del desierto, la mejor prueba de que la vida sigue sin importarle nada.

 

El sueño americano.

 

Escucha pasos detrás suyo y no se mueve, sigue mirando insistente y el sol parece que diluye hasta la vista del asfalto, de las casas, de los escasos carros que cruzan.

 

La voz detrás de ella suela cauta.

 

\- Itzel.- En el sur, Alfred pronuncia su nombre mejor, es algo inconsciente. Pero nunca logra darle el sonido a la “z”.

 

\- Un culto apocalíptico, gringo, ¿es neta? - Contesta y sigue sin moverse. Cuenta hasta tres para no tirarse a su cuello.- Nos llama a las cuatro de la mañana tu hermano, porque hay que correr a avisar a la policía que un loco iluminado a cruzado la frontera mexicana. Y hay que venir a Arizona a sacarte de las garras de fieles enloquecidos.

 

Alfred entrecierra los ojos y se muerde un poco el labio inferior para tratar de entender lo rápido que habla la mexicana.

 

\- Yes! I mean… fue.. rápido pero ellos querían matar a la gente. Se iban a suicidar. - Trata de explicar Alfredo.- Salvamos a mucha gente!

 

Itzel no había entendido todo de esa historia. Pero aparentemente habían detenido al líder de una secta apocalíptica.

 

\- Sí, bueno, pero antes tengo otra duda. ¿Porqué nosotros tenemos que salvar al mundo? Tu no tienes ahí, la CIA el FBI, no sé que mierdas, los Rangers de Texas. Porque para derrocar gobiernos latinoamericanos en los 70 si sirven ¿pero para esto no? No, te tienes que meter tu solito y que la cosa se ponga tan mala que tienes que llamar a Matthew y a ladrones y violadores para que te ayuden ¿porqué?

 

Ahora está enojada de verdad y al oír la última parte el gringo se calla. Obviamente ellos no le han perdonado, Alfred siente también una furia dentro de su pecho. Lo más difícil es saber si es contra los mexicanos o contra él mismo. Baja la mirada. Luego se levanta a abrir el refrigerador y no encuentra nada.

 

\- Pedro y Matthew fueron a la estación de policía a denunciar lo que les contó su pobre pariente que cayó en las garras de un culto. Al regreso traen comida, hay un restaurante mexicano por aquí.

 

La mexicana tiene un tono glacial. Ayer en la noche, cuando conducían juntos el jeep por las calles desiertas que llevan de los montes de Cerro Santo hasta Bethlehem, se sentía juntos de sus vecinos, el estadounidense hubiera querido pedirles perdón.

 

\- That’s why … Por eso hice eso. Ahora, con… todo, no sé que es bueno y mal, qué tengo que creer. Y el FBI y la CIA tienen mucho en sus manos. So, pensé que iría yo a...

 

\- ¿Huir de tus problemas y jugar a CSI en el desierto de Arizona?

 

\- Algo como eso.- Contesta el rubio, para su sorpresa.- Pasé dos semanas en el… ¿compound?

 

\- Como, la base.- Ofrece Itzel. Cuando tiene tiempo a Alfred le gusta hablar con ella porque le corrige todos los errores de español. Pedro se suele cansar de verlo intentar y cambia la conversación al inglés.

 

\- La base. Dos semanas. Y había muchas gente, más de doscientos, ellos creían que al fin de este mes. Ya se acaba el mundo, ¿you know? Like, iba a tener lluvia mucha en el desierto y como un terremoto en San Franciso y eso. Y ellos eran los elegidos. Estaban felices, de que se acabe el mundo. Iban a ir al Paradiso. Ellos hubieran tomado el veneno. ¿Pero sabes lo mejor?

 

Itzel solo alza los hombros.

 

\- No me digas.-La mexicana se acuerda de como tuvieron que prácticamente coger a Alfred y huir de esa gente , gringos blancos de clase media, pobres algunos quizás. Desesperados seguramente.

 

\- El Leader decía que tenia el nuevo día del Apocalipsis Maya.

 

\- Cuando no. - Las palabras salen como un rugido de la garganta de Itzel.- Alfredo, yo te expliqué eso una vez. Los Mayas, contaban los años como tú o yo. Se acaba el 31 de diciembre y luego sigue el 1ero. Los ciclos se acaban y hay una renovación una oportunidad de hacer las cosas. Pero es eso lo jodido, del final del mundo. Que hay que seguir viviendo después. Piensa en eso si por si acaso en algún momento de tu vida tienes la tentación de mandar todo a la verga. Así políticamente, con tus vecinos, con las otras potencias. Luego del fin de mundo toca despertarse y recoger los escombros uno solito.

 

El rubio desvió la mirada y parecía querer decir algo pero de contuvo.

 

\- Me voy a dar una ducha gringo. Avisame cuando lleguen los otros.

 

****

 

 _-_ _Yo creo que cuando todo se acabe va a seguir habiendo algo ¿sabes?_ \- Dice Pedro. El restaurante “Doña Lupita – Autentica cocina Poblana” todavía no tiene prendida la cocina pero les dijeron que esperen. Igual no tienen apuro. Ninguno de los dos está particularmente emocionado en ver a Alfred.- _Sería chido creo que solo hayan animales. Así jaguares, coyotes esas cosas. O insectos incluso. Nosotros no existiríamos más, porque estamos así atados a nuestra patria. Es un poco como cuando vinieron los españoles me acuerdo habían lugares desolados, por las enfermedades que habían sido ciudades y luego era todo selva. Pero falta sufrir bastante antes de que se acabe todo._

 

_\- En Canadá tambien. A veces, cuando iba a un poblado y_ _ya no quedaba nadie. Decían que había habido un aire malo, que los había matado a todos. Era viruela. Y todo estaba abandonado, los sobrevivientes se quedaban a morir en sus casa. Porque, es como que era el fin de todo. No tenían las fuerzas de seguir. Yo creo que nosotros vamos a morir antes de que se acaben los hombres sabes. Quizás nuestros países cambien de fronteras algo así_

 

Pedro mientras pide una Coca-Cola y la divide en dos vaso plástico. Es dulce y frío y se muere de  hambre.

 

De la cocina comienza a salir un olor a chocolate y pimientos.  Pedro recuerda que alguna vez el chocolate denso, agrio, como el del mole que pidió se asociaba a la sangre de los sacrificios.  Piensa en los pueblos precolombinos. Siguen existiendo descendientes de los mexicas, los mayas, pero sus representaciones desaparecieron cuando murió su memoria. Su cultura. 

 

_\- Un brindis Matthew. A los que vendrán despues de nosotros. Que el fin del mundo les sea leve._

 

_\- Salud.-_ Contesta el rubio.

 

Chocan los vasos de Coca-Cola, sus sonrisas de resignadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las recientes actitudes del gobierno de USA no le han dejado en la mejor relación con sus vecinos. Sus ataques a México son conocidos pero también ha insultado al presidente de Canadá. Así que dejaron a Itzel encargarse de eso.
> 
> El desierto de Sonora- Arizona es extremadamente peligroso para los seres humanos. Muchos migrantes mueren en el desierto al tratar de atravesar el desierto, calor infernal de día y fríos extremos por la noche. Pero el desierto está lejos de estar "vacío", hay plantas, cactus, y varios tipos de animales. No hay palmeras, pero en las ciudades de Arizona o Texas mcuhas veces se plantan en los jardines y parques porque necesitan poca agua.


	6. Soulmates AU [Colors AU, Ecuchi, Argentina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Ecuchi es mi placer culpable. Secret OTP. Also uso lo de colores porque me parece el AU que más podría tener una explicación pseudo-biologica. 
> 
> Manuel Gonzalez / Chile  
> Francisco Burgos / Ecuador  
> Martín Hernandez / Argentina

Manuel se da cuenta a los cuatro años que ve colores. Hace pequeñas pruebas al sospechar que el tono que envuelve a objetos y personas no es el mismo que ve la mayoría de la humanidad. El mundo es monocromático, hasta que encuentras a tu alma gemela. Ver colores te quita la oportunidad de encontrarla.

 

\- La flor es roja como la manzana ¿no?- Dice tocando la flor de la modelo en una revista a color.

\- ¿Como sabes?- Le pregunta su profesora, o su tía.

\- Oí en la tele, quería saber si era la misma.

 

No es siempre fácil encontrar adultos que ven colores, o acordarse de cuales programas de niños enseñanlos colores porque son muy poco. Pero Manu es muy astuto y va espaciando las preguntas para no crear sospecha, Manuel González tiene solo cuatro años y no lo sabe pero está aplicando el método científico para descubrir que indudablemente, ve los colores.

 

Se pregunta que hizo mal. Quizás por eso su mamá ya no está con él. Pero desde pequeño recuerda los tonos así que es aún peor y eso le hace convencerse más de nunca va a haber alguien que le quiera.

 

Es lo que le dice a su tía llorando un año después, cuando el peso del secreto es demasiado para sus cinco años.

 

Su tía le abraza.

 

\- Sí es triste mijo, pero piensa en las cosas bonitas que ves. Yo de niña siempre quería ver las nubes de tarde.- Le besa en la frente.- No hiciste nada malo Manu, no es tu culpa.

 

El niño se deja abrazar pero no queda convencido del todo. No puede desprenderse del sentimiento que es defectuoso, eternamente diferente.

 

***

 

Francisco como muchos de los niños con esa condición no se dan cuenta de que les pasa. Son sus padres los que lo descubren. Si su madre no se casaba de nuevo, nada de esto hubiera pasado: primero porque el papá de Francisco no era el alma gemela de su mamá, y segundo porque no hubiera tenido hermanas que le inviten a jugar a las “modas” Cuando escogió los vestidos para sus hermana le puso a María lazos y una falda roja, a Catalina los labios y el cintillo azul su madre y su padrastro se quedaron helados.

 

\- ¿Quien les vistió? - Preguntó su padrastro.

\- Pancho.

 

Entonces su madre se puso a llorar. Pancho no tenía ganas de llorar, sentía que había hecho algo especial, solo quería saber qué.

 

***

La hyperchromatopsia es conocida desde que el mundo el mundo y ha cargado durante siglos un estigma inmenso. Al final de cuentas, ver colores sin haber encontrado a tu alma gemela parece algo profundamente injusto, equivocado. Significa que nunca vas a encontrar a tu otra mitad. A la gente no le gusta pensar que el mundo es injusto, entonces asumen que debe ser algo merecido, prácticamente un castigo divino.

 

Los llaman “lagartos” de manera despectiva, porque muchos reptiles pueden ver los colores. Se les asocia también con el corazón frío. Se les ha quemado por brujos y representado desproporcionadamente como villanos en la ficción.

 

Por eso se recomienda poner a los niños con esta condición desde pequeños con grupos de apoyo.

 

***

 

El lugar es bonito. El salón de una casa modesta pero bien decorada, es ahí donde por primera vez, Manuel y Francisco ven juguetes de colores. Que los niños vean colores es totalmente anormal, nadie encuentra a su alma gemela antes de la pubertad, por eso lo que se trata es de combinar los tonos de grises.

 

Pero la asociación “Mundo a colores” tiene juguetes especiales, perritos con pelaje dorado y osos blancos pero también marrones, y el favorito de Manuel: un peluche de flamingo rosado con el pico duro que puede usar como espada. A Francisco no le gustará nunca leer pero no puede despegarse del libro a colores que muestra los animalitos.

 

Son los más jóvenes y se hacen amigos rápidamente. Juegan juntos tratando de no molestar mientras los adultos imparten charlas sobre el amor, la idealización de las almas gemelas en la sociedad, la soledad.

 

Siempre es Manuel quien inventa la historia, hace el escenario y los personajes. Francisco le sigue en su mundo. Cabalgan iguanas verdes y son amos de hordas de flamingos rosas y mueren entre ríos de sangre roja.

 

***

 

Igual, dos reuniones una vez a la semana no son suficientes para entender los que es ser diferente.

 

Lo que le ayuda a Francisco, son los animales. Siente un amor desmedido por ellos, sobretodo por los “largartos” que comparten su visión. Se da cuenta al tener loritos e iguanas que no tener un alma gemela no importa, los animales quieren y juegan y sufren. Le espanta pensar que alguna gente cree que no tienen sentimientos. Quizás ver colores no es lo más humano, lo más elevado, pero él tiene suerte de adorar a los animales y si sus vidas no son espectaculares se contentará con tratar de ser feliz a su manera-

 

Manuel está convencido de que hay una razón por la que no encontrará a su alma gemela, algo defectuoso en él. Inventa historia en su mente donde los amantes terminan siempre mal, le hacen sentirse un poco mejor. Porque si no puede encontrar el amor perfecto, eterno, tampoco lo quiere. Dicen que los “lagartos” son individualistas, fríos y él planea serlo.

 

Para su suerte es brillante y disfruta de la soledad. Piensa que es una especie de vampiro, de antisocial temido por todos, por eso le sorprende que muchas de las amigas de Tiare le piden que les presente a Manu. Martín, de su clase, le tiene celos se entera y no puede alcanzar a comprender como un chico atlético, popular y con la cabeza llena de pájaros, así que seguramente más feliz puede tenerle celos. Igual le agrada saberlo.

 

Lo que más detesta son las películas que usan las hyperchromatopsia como drama barato. Inevitablemente, un héroe maravilloso o un beso de verdadero amor hace que la persona que ve colores se lamente por su maldición y prefiera la muerte a vivir sin amor.

 

\- Lo que más me molesta de eso, es que enseñan a los niños que lo único que importa es de tu alma gemela.- Dice una vez cuando se queja con Pancho de una nueva telenovela.- Y no, osea hay alguna gente que no la encuentra y la vida sigue. Que conoce a otra gente, que vive igual.

 

\- Además, comparado a quien no encuentra nunca su alma gemela, tenemos una ventaja.- Contesta Francisco, pensativo, el ecuatoriana ama los colores y a sus “hermanos de visión” los pájaros, los reptiles, los peces...- Nosotros sí vemos los colores.

 

Coge entre sus manos una pulserita tejida que se compró en Ecuador con todos los colores des arco-iris. De juego se la pone a Manuel, es fácil, es mucho mas delgado que él. A la tía de Manuel le sorprendería la cercanía de ese gesto, su sobrino odia que le toquen por sorpresa, a ellos no. Manuel se queda con la pulsera.

 

***

 

Todo el mundo parece desesperado por tener sexo o al menos practicar antes de su alma gemela. Y eso que Manuel va a un colegio privado religioso que le dio una beca. Y la Biblia dice claramente que hay que preservarse hasta el matrimonio con tu alma gemela. A los quince nadie piensa siquiera en la posibilidad de no encontrarla. Deberían plantarse eso, piensa Manu, y lo dice.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa Manu? Tenés miedo de nunca ver los colores, seguro que hasta para vos hay una alma gemela. - Responde el argentino.

 

Viéndolo con la cabeza fría no dice nada malo, es incluso una forma de apoyarlo. Solo que muchas veces cuando habla Martín tiene el deseo intenso de contradecirle.

 

\- Lo digo, weón por mí tía, ella si encontró a mi tío pero se quedo viuda joven. Y si no conoces por lo menos a una persona mayor que no ve colores, es que no conoces a mucha gente.- Martín se calla y eso a Manuel le da el valor para decir la estupidez que dice luego.- Además yo los colores, ya los veo.

 

***

 

Desde ese momento el rumor se expande como pólvora en la escuela. Manuel es discreto pero hay gente más fácil de ignorar que otras y no puede evitar las preguntas. No le preocupa demasiado mentir. Cuando se gradúe está seguro que no verá a esta gente nunca más.

 

\- Se llama Francisco. Íbamos juntos a un curso. Le conozco desde los cinco años, él tiene catorce, vemos colores. Fin.

 

Trata de no mentir del todo pero Martín está completamente fascinado con su historia así que no le deja en paz. Así que Manuel comienza a inventarse cosas.

 

Algunas son verdad, como puede hablar con él de todo, como los animales de Pancho le quiere, como Pancho nunca le obliga a hablar cuando sabe que necesita silencio. Martín le escucha con una sonrisa, pensó que estaría celoso, pero el argentino que es en el fondo un romántico está más impresionado que otra cosa.

 

Otras cosas son mentira, como cuando cuenta que ya se han besado, que es él quien primero se declaró, que la próxima vez que Francisco vaya de vacaciones a Ecuador irá con él.

 

Son mentira, pero se sorprende al decirlas por lo mucho que las desea, las extrañas. Por como se imagina los dedos de Francisco en los suyos.

 

Manu siempre detestó los poemas y novelas románticos, pero los lee en secreto por la noche antes de dormir, los tira detrás de la cama hasta la noche siguiente, para que no los vean. Por una vez no le da rabia no poer encontrar a tu alma gemela. Si es tan maravilloso eso, muy superior a cualquier otro enamoramiento no cree que podría soportarlo. Tirado en la cama parece que ya se va a morir de ganas, de miedo, de amor.

 

***

 

Francisco nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer nada si Manuel no le hubiera dejado. No le menciona nada, ni siquiera lo sugiere. Pero se olvida de que el ecuatoriano le conoce desde hace años y nota como le mira, como a veces está pensativo o triste y otras dice cosas un poco violentas, un poco chocantes.

 

“Nosotros que vamos a morir solos, tenemos que acostumbrarnos a almorzar fideos chinos. ¿Te invito?”

“Si querí te cuento una de las historias de mi falsa alma gemela que les cuento a los tarados de mi clase. Románticas, son.”

“Pancho, yo creo que en una novela de esas malas del romanticismo tu acabarías así de padre, franciscano.- Dice y el juego de palabras es tan pésimo que se tiene que reír.- y yo de hereje ahí quemado.”

 

 

Francisco siempre sabe a donde Manuel quiere llevar su historia. Pero esta vez no puede ignorar más sus miradas. No puede ignorar el latido intenso dentro de sus oídos al ver la sonrisa triste del chileno. Así que solo pone sus dedos sobre la pulsera que le dio a Manuel.

 

\- Manu.- Las yemas de los dedos tocan las muñecas del chileno.- Dejame a mí ponerte una situación.

 

No le mira a los ojos, sino a las manos. Quisiera decir algo elocuente. Una declaración romántica, cree que eso le gustaría a su amigo, pero no puede hacerlo y le da pena. Manuel debería tener una alma gemela, pero a falta de eso por motivos biológicos le tiene a él. Y Francisco no sabe decir las cosas bonitas, así que se esfuerza por al menos decirlas claras.

 

\- Manu, si te quisiera besar. ¿Tú que harías? Porque ahora, y desde un tiempo creo que… no seré experto en el amor ni nada, pero creo que me gustas. Y creo que yo a tí también.

 

Antes de que pueda hacer nada, Manu le cogen la mano muy fuerte. Quiere reírse, quiere mandar a la mierda a todos en el universo, porque le quieren decir que esto no es El Amor. ¿Que la personas que quiere sepa que le quieres también? Sin explosión hormonal y nuevas conexiones neuronales. Solo porque te conoce. Que puedas besar al chico con quien hablas de tu tipo de porno favorito y de las injusticias de la vida. ¿No es eso valioso? Porque no es magia sino es cariño, construido día a diña.

 

Los dedos de Manu tienen algún callo de lo que se pasa escribiendo, las manos de Pancho están siempre heridas por el cariño de su iguana. El chileno se demora unos segundos en hablar.

 

\- Obviamente, siendo el lagarto sin corazón que soy, te daría un beso que te condenaría para siempre. Al final del libro nos quemarían a los dos, pero a ti te ahorcarían primero. Y yo me quemaría con una risa satánica por haber podido conseguir al hombre que quiero.

 

Francisco se atreve a levantar la mirada. Las manos siguen agarradas, muy fuerte.

 

\- Eso está un poco dramático ¿no?

 

\- Te dije que era una novela mala Pancho, no pidas milagros.

 

Los ojos de Manuel están algo vidriosos, marrón diluido en oro, le sonríe. El ecuatoriano sonríe también, al ver las mejillas rosas de Manuel.

 

***

 

Su plan de nunca ver a sus compañeros falla cuando termina en la misma carrera de Literatura con Martín Hernández. Se da cuenta para su sorpresa que son amigos y que ahora no puede evitar presentarle a Francisco. En dos semanas volverá de sus vacaciones en Ecuador y ahora que van a la misma universidad quieren verse más seguido.

 

Están tomando un día cuando le dice, cortante:

 

\- Tincho, te voy a contar una cosa, una vez la voy a repetir nomás. Te he mentido estos años porque pensaba que eras un imbécil. Y sigues siendo un imbécil con este tema de las almas gemelas, te tienes que calmar. Yo sé porque tengo hyperchromatopsia, veo los colores desde que nací.

 

El alcohol hace que el argentino tarde un poco en reaccionar pero cuando está listo para insultarle, el chileno levanta la mano para callarle.

 

\- Mi pareja llama Francisco. Íbamos juntos a un grupo de apoyo para, lo nuestro. Le conozco desde los cinco años, me enamoré de él a punte de conversaciones y libre albedrío. Ni idea de que hice para que él que es buena persona y tiene empatía y esas cosas se enamorara de mí. Si decís algún comentario te parto la cara. Fin.

 

El argentino levanta los ojos al cielo.

 

\- Mirá, ya sabia yo que era muy romántico tu culebrón para ser verdad. Obviamente el señor González tiene que tener una historia de amor diferente, única, espectacular. Dame más cerveza, dejá a los mortales soñar con su amor promedio.

 

Manuel se queda sin habla. Y con sus uñas rasca la pulsera colorida que lleva siempre.


	7. NSFW [image edit, erotic poetry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Image edit on tumblr 
> 
> René Ogé / Haiti  
> Efraín / Guatemala  
> Itzel / Mexico del Sur  
> Martín / Argentina   
> Sebastián / Uruguay  
> Pedro / Mexico del Norte

 

_Yo no escribo bien NSFW. Así que hice algunas ediciones con poemas eroticos latinoamericaos en Tumblr._

_Check it[HERE](Rodrigo%20y%20Mar%C3%ADa%20sab%C3%ADan%20lo%20que%20iba%20a%20decir,%20les%20hab%C3%ADa%20consultado%20primero.)  
_

 

[ **I. El Jaguar de tus noches**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.jornada.com.mx%2F2015%2F12%2F12%2Foja-poemas.html&t=YjA4MjFmNTYzNjhiNGMzNTBjNWE0MzQwZmM0YTlkYjY1MDkyZDA3ZSxMck1abUhVVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ASpO0zL8q2g7yEv-mJF774g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fespejoobsidiana.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176945428158%2Fd%C3%ADa-7-nsfw-o-fanservice-poemas-eroticos&m=1) | Juan Hernadez Ramirez es un poeta mexicano de lengua Nahuatl. Efraín (Guatemala) aprende el poema en nahuatl para decirselo a Itze (México del Sur). 

**[II. Boca a boca](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.damisela.com%2Fliteratura%2Fpais%2Furuguay%2Fautores%2Fagustini%2Frosario%2Fboca_p4.htm&t=YWU3OTlhYjQ2N2M0MjI5NDQ2NDE4NmE1M2Q1YWVhMTVjZWZlZWNjMyxMck1abUhVVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ASpO0zL8q2g7yEv-mJF774g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fespejoobsidiana.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176945428158%2Fd%C3%ADa-7-nsfw-o-fanservice-poemas-eroticos&m=1)** | Delmira Agustini es una poetisa uruguaya de ascendencia argentina. Ideal para que Uruguay se lo murmure a su primo argentino. 

**[III. Oración](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.poemas-del-alma.com%2Fjuan-gelman-oracion.htm&t=MWE2NjY3YzYxMDZjNTUxNTQ2YmVjMDllMWEyZjFkMjFjNWYzMTgwNSxMck1abUhVVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ASpO0zL8q2g7yEv-mJF774g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fespejoobsidiana.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176945428158%2Fd%C3%ADa-7-nsfw-o-fanservice-poemas-eroticos&m=1)** | Juan Gelman es un poeta argentino exiliado en México. Imposible no pensar en Martín (Argentina) y Pedro (México del Norte).

 **[IV. Confesión de horas complices](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.potomitan.info%2Fayiti%2Fsurena%2Faveu.php&t=YWE5MjY3MzU1OWYwNDgyZWUzOGJkOGQwMWQ4MTAxOWQzODRjNzk0MSxMck1abUhVVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ASpO0zL8q2g7yEv-mJF774g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fespejoobsidiana.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176945428158%2Fd%C3%ADa-7-nsfw-o-fanservice-poemas-eroticos&m=1) ** | Elsie Suréna es una poetisa haitiana escribe en francés y kréol. Abel, Guayana Francesa, estaría más que feliz de aprender ese poema para el país que admira tanto. [Traducido del francés lo mejor que pude]


	8. Familia [Bolivarian Family, Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Como se llama está familia? ¿Neo-granadinos? ¿Bolivarianos?  
> En todo caso son mi familia favorita, unos cuantos feels historicos.
> 
> Ecuper y Panatica mencionados. 
> 
> Francisco Burgos / Ecuador  
> Rodrigo Ayala / Panamá  
> Catalina Goméz / Colombia  
> María Miranda Paez / Venezuela

Santa Fé de Bogotá - 2018

 

\- Palabras mayores, perdón, pero ya es el acompañante oficial.- El tono de María es exagerado. Todos se ríen incluido Francisco aunque sea a él a quien atormentan.

 

\- Y que dijeron, Pancho, Julio y Doña Sisa. ¿Dieron la aprobación?- Pregunta Catalina fingiendo un tono serio, esa voz de hermana mayor que tiene.

 

Cata les contó que Francisco pasó el Día de Difuntos con Miguel y su familia. El ecuatoriano había estado nervioso y llamó a Catalina para desahogarse porque la colombiana es de sus hermanos la que más conoce Perú. Sabía que sus hermanos se iban a enterar, pero no le molesta.

 

\- No, no.- María interrumpe alzando una mano y caso trastornando la jarra de jugo del desayuno en el proceso.- Yo digo, bien que se conozcan pero se tiene que aprobar de los dos lados. Nada de aprobación sin que el peruano venga a pedirnos la mano, oye, un respeto.

 

Rodrigo solo sonríe. Levantarse a las seis de la mañana porque hay que estar a las nueve en Bogotá para desayunar en casa de su hermana le parecía muy cuesta arriba. Pero sabía que cuando esté con ellos se iba a divertir.

 

\- Técnicamente.- El objetivo del panameño es solo molestar a sus hermanas, es su misión en esta familia.- Miguel, Julio y la señora Aymara son más familia de Francisco que nosotros. ¿Cierto? Digo lingüísticamente, etnicamente. Ni dote tenemos que dar, por eso la gente se casa con sus primos.

 

María aparta el jugo de lulo, siempre les da Catalina ese, de sus labios para poder reírse. La colombiana en cambio no se ríe está un poco sería. No le gusta que digan que no son familia.

 

\- Cata, no se enoje.- Dice Francisco.- Ustedes son mí familia de verdad. Aunque no había pensando en lo de la dote. ¿Creen que Miguel solo me quiere para reconstruir el Tahuantinsuyo? Me lo había planteado.

 

Después de dos guerras Francisco quiere a Miguel, pero si se burlan del peruano también se ríe. Tienen una rivalidad amistosa y se hablan claro, lo que a los hermanos de Francisco les parece más bien sano. Se preocuparon, cuando supieron de esa relación, tan cercana a la paz y la última guerra entre Ecuador y Perú. Sorprendentemente, fueron María y Rodrigo que convencieron a Catalina para confiar en el buen juicio de su hermano.

 

\- Obvio, marico. A las horas que te enteras.

 

Catalina finge estar exasperada pero está feliz con ellos, sirve más café a Rodrigo y le enfrenta con una sonrisa toda de dientes y desafío.

 

\- También Fernandita, tiene que venir a presentarse, Ro.- Sugiere, como en venganza.

 

***

 

Santa Fé de Bogotá - 1674

 

Rodrigo nunca entenderá porque Catalina se molesta cuando dice que no son hermanos. Porque ella debe recordar, tan bien como él que comenzaron a llamarse “hermanos” porque era practico para María.

 

El panameño era más joven y a pesar de la distancia, separados por el Darién casi impenetrable, Catalina siempre le consideró su hermano. Sin embargo, no podría decir que tenían una misma identidad. Pero tenían más cosas en común, lenguas y costumbres y creencias nacidas entre los dos. El llamado de los dos mares quizás.

 

Venezuela era amiga de ellos, más amiga de Catalina y algunas veces más que su amiga. Catalina y ella compartían cosas también, esos llanos inmensos y salvajes y un carácter fuerte. Se adoraban con todo, siempre peleando pero siempre buscándose. María tenía celos del poder de Catalina y la colombiana de la libertad de María.

 

No se llamaban hermanos hastael Nuevo Reino de Granada cuando Catalina, entonces llamada Cundinamarca, fue nombrada responsable de las zonas de Panamá y Venezuela que antes dependían directamente de Lima. Para los humanos, Rodrigo tendría cerca de siete años humanos, las chicas unos diez.

 

Catalina no había recibido ninguna carta de felicitación de parte de Venezuela y le dolía un poco pero asumió que la María estaría celosa de su nueva posición. Además su hermano estaba en su casa para felicitarla y pasar tiempo con ella y lo pensaba aprovechar.

 

Un reciente ataque de piratas y la nueva posición de su hermana había llevado a Rodrigo a pedir ir a Bogotá algunos meses. Estaban en la capilla, rezando el rosario cuando les avisaron que, la señorita Páez había llegado.

 

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa María ya había desmontado. Su ropas era más simple que las de Catalina y la acompañaban como siempre sus confesores y soldados. Estaba radiante y los dos hermanos, sorprendidos. Aún más cuando les abrazó a ambos. Susurrando algo en el oído de Catalina.

 

Catalina había logrado que los tres cenaran solos con esa habilidad de susurrar y encantar que era, en ese tiempo, una arma esencial para las niñas. Era difícil para ellas se acuerda, con la pureza y el honor y las maneras. La colombiana tenía que ser un modelo de virtud, la perfecta dama para que le den las más pequeñas responsabilidades.

 

La noche bogotana erá aún más fría que ahora, sin edificios para romper el viento y los dos caribeños estaban usando ponchos gruesos. Aún así Venezuela, más pobre y más salvaje tenía una cierta gracia que Rodrigo no podía dejar de admirar.

 

\- Cundinamarca, como sabéis cambiarán nuestras administraciones y yo he pensado en la manera de poder al fin, tener un poco más de libertad. - La venezolana hizo una pausa para comerse unas cucharadas de la sopa de gallina y yuca para calentarse, tenía mucho frío.

 

Rodrigo y su hermana la miraban casi sin moverse esperando que continúe.

 

\- Qué frío hace aquí! Ah, pero le decía, Catalina, ahora que vos tendréis poder de firma, se me ha ocurrido que podéis decir que soy hermana vuestra. Sería perfecto! Cambiarán los gobernadores y si a los nuevos les decimos que somos hermanas no tendrán que preguntarle cada cosa a Perú o España. Si tengo una hermana cerca os consultaran si quiero hacer un viaje o leer algún libro prohibido, no haré nada malo os lo juro, solo quiero tener una respuesta antes de trece mil años.

 

Rodrigo miró a su hermana. Pero ella parecía tranquila. Catalina gustaba de mandar, estaba hecha para eso le había dicho a su hermano.

 

\- Podremos hacerlo María. No creo que a Antonio le interese demasiado. Quiero que en los aspectos diplomáticos tengamos la mejor relación, estoy segura que en nuestras acciones personales sabremos también entendernos.

 

Venezuela estiró sus manos para coger la de Catalina y la de Rodrigo.

 

\- Gracias, será un honor ser hermana vuestra. Aunque sea en nombre.

 

\- El honor será nuestro.- Contestó el niño, porque era lo debido.

 

La sonrisa que intercambiaron las niñas le indicaba que más que un honor para ellas, casi una alegría.

 

Al comienzo no podían dejar de reírse cuando la llamaban su hermana, sonaba raro. Era un juego para todos. Pero tenía fines prácticos, Catalina hacía lo posible para ayudar a María no era fácil. Rodrigo sabía que una vez exasperada, su hermana había escrito a la venezolana una carta que decía simplemente

 

“María, volved a Caracas y comportaos o os meterán al convento. Real Audiencia de Santa Fé de Bogotá, Catalina”

 

Semanas después le contaron que María la había leído y roto.

 

***

 

Santa Fé de Bogotá - 1717

 

Cuando Francisco llegó, Catalina era un virreinato.

 

Rodrigo y María habían sido llamados a Bogotá para la ceremonia de proclamación. María y Catalina eran niñas todavía pero cada vez más tenían porte y actitudes de adultas. En el vestido rojo ancho y con acabados dorados, con el cabello recogido en un moño Catalina parecía una noble española. Una reina casi al lado del los virreyes.

 

Había otro invitado a la ceremonia al que sentaron al lado de Rodrigo. No conocía a Francisco más que de nombre, era un niño más alto y más moreno que él con ojos negros y almendrados como los indios. La Real Audiencia de Quito, ahora responsabilidad del Virreinato de Nueva Granada.

 

Francisco era muy tímido y parecía querer desaparecer cuando, por la noche Catalina invitó a las provincias del virreinato a cenar. Ahora podía ordenar ser dejados solos.

 

Esta vez la comida era más rica, pero había también una sopa de gallina, con muchas especies, yuca y papas. Quito no parecía tener frío.

 

María y Catalina hablaron solas casi toda la cena con alguna intervención de Rodrigo. Al final de la comida Francisco no había dicho nada todavía pero parecía menos nervioso. Conocía un poco a Catalina por relaciones comerciales y la muchacha le había siempre parecido sería e incisiva. Venezuela sabía que era una tierra de gente brava pero viéndolos comer juntos, riéndose como niños se sentía menos asustado.

 

\- Francisco.- Llamo Catalina, después de que sirvieron el postre. El niño se sobresaltó. Rodrigo y María sabían lo que iba a decir, les había consultado primero.- Espero que no estéis muy molesto con el cambio de administración. Nosotros estaremos felices de teneros entre nosotros.

 

\- Gracias señorita Gomez, no estoy molesto, el señor Prado tiene ya mucho de que ocuparse y yo temo que seré una molestia menos de esta forma. Yo estoy acostumbrado a quedarme en tierra, no es molestaré yo tampoco. Os lo prometo.

 

María sonrió.

 

\- Entonces, Francisco tendemos un problema. Veréis, molestar a Catalina es nuestro deber, para que no se crea una virreina.

 

El niño frunció el cejo, no sabiendo si debía asustarse por esa falta de respeto o reírse.

 

\- No hagais caso Francisco. Lo que María dice es que, vivimos todos muy lejos y no nos vemos frecuentemente, pero nos gusta escribirnos y encontrarnos cuando podemos. Tengo entendido que Perú y Cachas son hermanos, más cercanos que Rodrigo y yo me temo, y las provincias de Rio de la Plata lazos de sangre que los unen. Nosotros no tenemos la dicha de tener familiares tan cercanos pero nos tenemos unos a los otros.

 

Francisco sonrió de verdad ahora. Como emocionado.

 

\- Debemos forjar papeles. Para decir que sois hermano nuestro. Lo hemos hecho con María y nos será útil, como sois un caballero, si decimos que somos hermanos podréis visitarnos cuando queráis.

 

Ahora Catalina era el virreinato, pero que un caballero por joven que fuese visitase a una dama que no fuera de su familia era prohibido. Francisco se apresuró a aceptar, había imaginado que él cambio de administración no sería para él más que una formalidad. Y probablemente lo sería para la Real Audiencia de Quito. Pero para él, para Francisco, cambiaría todo.

 

***

 

Santa Fé de Bogotá - 1818

 

Hay un estudío que dice que el dicho “la sangre es más pesada que él agua” está mal interpretado, que no signifca que lo más importante es la familia, sino que la sangre compartida con tus hermanos de armas es más pesada que el agua de la placenta. Es una interpretación inventada sin mucho fundamento, pero a Rodrigo le gusta.

 

Sus hermanos y él son hermanos de armas, hermanos de una misma libertad.

Francisco se había acercado a ellos feliz de tener una familia, era un hombre ahora, callado pero valiente, cabal. María y Catalina tenían un temperamente fuerte pero eran más maduras, la venezolana convencida en sus ideas de libertad que poco a poco fue compartiendo con sus hermanos. Catalina siempre había sabido mandar, quería ahora, mandar sobre su propio destino.

 

Desde antes se querían y el “hermano” pasó de ser un juego a ser un nombre cariñoso. Eran amigos que se querían como hermanos. Pero durante las campañas de liberación, de nuevo en Bogotá hicieron un pacto de no descansar hasta alcanzar la libertad.

 

Simón Bolívar, Antonio José de Sucre, Miranda era uno de esos hombres excepcionales, que cambian el destino para siempre. María, vestida de hombres con un fusil y un sable en el cinto les presentó como “sus hermanos”. Sin una punta de ironía o falsedad.

 

Pero fue entre lagrimas cuando Rodrigo se dio cuenta que eran hermanos de verdad. Cuando dos guardias tenían a Catalina que casi enloquecida se reía. Estaban capturados, los españoles volvieron al poder en Colombia, pero el espíritu de su hermana nunca había dejado de ser combativo.

 

\- Matadme si queréis. Como matasteis a Policarpa, a Caldas. Pero no mataréis a la libertad. Mis hermanos me vengarán. Vendrán a buscarme y aunque encuentren solo mis cenizas las llevarán con ellos mientras vencen a vuestras tropas. Viva Amér-

 

Un golpe la mandó al suelo y la calló. Pero Rodrigo entendió que Catalina no tenía miedo, que tenía una fe ciega en María, en Francisco, en él. Se sorprendió al descubrir que a pesar de todo él también estaba seguro que juntos lograrían la libertad.

 

\- Nuestros hermanos vendrán.- Susurró para sí mismo. - Vendrán y lucharemos juntos.

 

***

 

En Latinoamérica la familia es lo más importante, los países tienen muchos de los valores y deseos de su pueblo. O quizás es que la vida es muy dura y los países también necesitan gente a su lado, gente como ellos. A pesar de la distancia geográfica, política, Ecuador, Colombia, Venezuela y Panamá son hermanos.

 

Dicen que los países, que sus existencias como representaciones dependen de la voluntad de un pueblo de estar juntos. Entonces, si su existencia depende de la voluntad, porqué su familia no iba a nacer de la voluntad de ser hermanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que Catalina es como el centro de esta familia, y que se reunirían en Bogotá porque les queda cerca a todos. Aunque en la actualidad a veces hacen tambien viajes más largos. 
> 
> 1674 - En esta fecha se le otorga a la Real Audiencia de Bogotá algunos poderes sobre las regiones vecinas convirtiendole en Capitanía General. Antes el territorio de Venezuela es controlado por Perú directamente por Perú. Desde 1564 la Real Audiencia de Panamá dependia de Bogotá 
> 
> 1717 - Se establece el virreinato de Nueva Granada que corresponde casi a los 4 países actuales. 
> 
> 1818- Brevemente entre 1816 y 1819 los españoles retoman en control de Colombia hasta la liberación de la zona por los ejercitos de Simón Bolivar.


	9. Primer Encuentro [OC Angola, Pueblo Tupí, Brasil]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy enamorada de la historia de Brazil y Angola. 
> 
> Luedji / Angola como siempre inspirado del OC de la talentosa Edencomplex (http://edencomplex.tumblr.com/). Le llamó Angola para simplificar, en ese tiempo seria el reino de Ndongo y Matamba y algunos más.  
> Iracema / Pueblo Tupí  
> Luciano / Brasil  
> Afonso / Portugal

Circa 1650

 

Portugal era diabólicamente original en sus castigos, eso Angola lo esperaba casi. El portugués tenía la genialidad de Anansi, la araña que repartía miseria y engaños en los cuentos africanos. Tan astuto como malintencionado,

 

Cuando la revuelta Angola al lado de Nzinga, su reina ahora y para siempre, contra la corona portuguesa fue reprimida Lueji esperaba ser amarrada a un poste y azotada como los esclavos. Ser exhibida en la plaza publica. Estaba preparada para seguir la suerte de tantos de sus hijos, aguantar cien, mil azotes para mostrar la fuerza de su tierra a los curiosos de Lisboa. Llegó a Portugal con la cabeza alta lista para sufrir el castigo de forma ejemplar.

 

\- Irás a Brasil conmigo salimos el día de mañana antes de que salga el sol, tú te quedarás en la hacienda de uno de mis capitanes mientras voy a hacer exploraciones en el interior de las tierras a arreglar algunos problemas con negros e indios.- Le dijo eso mientras ponía un plato de sopa de pescado en la mesa del cuarto de donde Luedji no podía salir.

 

Solo oír la palabra Brasil le hacía temblar. Brasil era el lugar donde iban los barcos cargando a gente, a sus hijos peor que al ganado, peor que la mercancía. Brasil de campos eran fertilizados por la sangre de los que fueron sus guerreros, sus granjeros, sus héroes. Brasil, el hermanito joven y sonriente, con la piel cada día más morena que estiraba los brazos para que ella le cargue, que le quería porque los huesos, los gritos, los sueños de los suyos le dejaban marcas en el alma. Sospechaba que a él no le vería.

 

Se equivocaba.

 

\- Voy a ser tu esclava. - Dijo, casi sin voz sintiendo que toda la sangre le caía a los pies. Pensando, inevitablemente en los que saltaban a su muerte en el mar salado.

 

\- No Luedji, no seas tonta. Serás mi invitada. Solo creo que estar lejos de malas influencias y tomar el aire te hará bien. Además Luciano querrá verte. Puede ser educativo para tí, te haré seguir clases de vihuela.

 

Angola entendía. Quería que vea que ganó, que vea como su gente era esclavizada desde el puesto de los señores, lo que era una “buena colonia”. Solo lloró cuando oyó los pasos des portugués alejarse. Solo de pensar en eso se sentía enferma.

 

***

 

Ella no era la única que estaba siendo castigada, se enteró.

 

\- Don Mattheus Carneiro, su hacienda ha estado evadiendo impuestos a la corona. Pero ahora que todo se ha arreglado, quiero pedirle un favor que es prueba de la confianza que le guardo. Quiero confirmarle a mi protegida, Dona Lueji. Es una verdadera princesa africana del reino de Ndongo y debe ser tratada como un miembro de la corte. Le recomiendo sin embargo señor que la atiendan gentes portuguesas, usted mismo quizás. Limite al máximo su contacto con los esclavos, si no quisiera tener una revuelta. Tiene mucha influencia entre los negros.

 

El hacendado portugués se quedó mudo al verla, vistiendo sus joyas de oro como Afonso le había ordenado, con uno de los vestidos pesados de dama portuguesa. Portugal sonreía.

 

\- Luedji, Luciano estará aquí en diez días, confío en que se hagan compañía y se comporten de la mejor manera. Mientras tanto, mis hombres y yo estaremos lidiando con alguno de los problemas de Don Carneiro. Los indios son a veces tan difíciles de controlar como la cuentas.

 

***

 

Los días sin Luciano los pasa dentro de la casa. Es una prisionera de lujo, pero una prisionera al fin. Los esclavos tratan de verla sin embargo y ella hace lo posible para que sus ojos se encuentre, para ponerse sus joyas y parecer siempre tranquila, elegante. De mostrar que el Don Mattheus Carneiro le debe respeto y que le habla a su esposa como una igual. Espera que eso ayude a alguien a tener esperanza.

 

Se siente más enferma de lo que pensó. Es sentir la muerte, duele más que sentir la captura. Toda la comida le da asco, incluso la mandioca que normalmente adora. Pero se esfuerza por parecer fuerte. Por no mostrar nada. Pero no tiene prisa de ver a Luciano. Quiere enterarse de todo lo que pasa en la hacienda. Cuando no ve a Brasil le tiene miedo, odio casi. Porque siente que él piensa lo mismo que sus hacendados, que Portugal sobre ella aunque le abreza.

 

Todos esos sentimientos se evaporan cuando le al niño, claro. Parece cansado, tiene los ojos un poco rojos y está delgado. Es lo que hace un largo viaje en carroza supone. Apenas se encontraron se apegó a su falda, le dijo que estaba muy linda y comenzó a contarle todas las cosas que había aprendido. La ama de Luciano, una mujer negra algo mayor no le puede hablar, pero le sonríe cuando los ve juntos.

 

Luciano pide cenar con ella y frunce el entrecejo cuando le da a comer lo de su plato “¿Estas enferma?”. Leuedji niega. Mientras va cayendo la noche, Luciano se acuesta con la cabeza en su regazo y le dice todas las cosas que sabe en lenguas africanas incluso las que no son de Luedji pero ella le elogia y le agradece. Enterrando su mano en el pelo cada vez más rizado del niño. Era tan liso la primera vez que lo vío. El niño se queda dormido en sus brazos, escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello, caliente como un animal pequeño.

 

Su ama le viene a ver por la noche y mientras se baja a recoger al niño le susurra.

 

\- Gracias señorita. Ha sido duro para el señor Luciano vivir sin su madre.

 

La angoleña miró confundida, pidiendo sin palabras que diga más. No entendido nunca bien el tema de los habitantes nativos de Brasil, supo que murieron muchos de enfermedades y que otros fueron echo esclavos. Se preguntó si habrían muertos todos, si era tanta la sangre que necesitaba esa tierra, si de eso tomaba el árbol rojo que había dado su nombre al niño dormido.

 

\- Dona Iracema ya no viene a verle seguido.

 

Se retira después, rápidamente con el niño en brazos. Analizando ahora Luedji entiendo porque Luciano estaba tan apegado a ella. Los pueblos, lo que sean ellos necesitan por veces a los suyos y Portugal está tan lejos. Le da pena y se promete ser dulce con él. Debe aprender, a estar solo, a no confiar más que en si mismo y no esperar nunca que le tiendan una mano. Pero ella no tiene el corazón de darle esa lección.

 

***

 

Iracema espera algunas semanas. A que el portugués se confíe, el país y el hacendado. La oportunidad llega cuando los hombres fueron a ver con algunos esclavos las pisadas de algún animal cerca de los gallineros. Las mujeres habían ido a la ciudad. Su hijo estaría adentro, con la muchacha.

 

Se decía que había una princesa africana encerrada, como Afonso e Iracema era un espíritu, caminando entre los hombres. Las maes-de-santo decían que tenía una energía como nunca había visto. Sospechaban que Portugal se casaría con ella a su regreso. Le habían pedido, los del quilombo que vaya a rescatarla.

 

A ella le preocupaba más Luciano y saber quien era esa mujer.¿Otra colonia tal vez? ¿Y que quería con su hijo, que por lo que le contaban no se separaba de ella?

 

Iracema tiene ropas viejas de europea. Las única que le prestaron, pero tiene la complicidad de casi todos los empleados. Entra por la puerta, con el arco en la mano y las flechas colgadas atrás en su carcaja tejido en fibras vegetales. Ni la sienten subir las escaleras, pasar por el corredor, abrir las puertas todas vacías. Una atrás de otra. Va a abrir la ultima pieza y está igualmente vacía. Con una vihuela sobre la cama desecha. Se quiere acercar cuando siente una daga en su cuello. Una mano agarrándole las muñecas.

 

\- ¿Quien sois?- Es una voz femenina, con un acento extraño en portugués.

 

Es el momento que aprovecha Iracema para tirar todo su cuerpo contra la pared. El impacto deja a la niña confundida y es suficiente para liberarse. Con una flecha apuntada al pecho de la chica en el suelo tupí se da el tiempo de analizarla.

 

Es como ellos, sí. Ahora que está cerca se da cuenta que no es ningún país vecino. No hay en su olor, en su aura nada que reconozca en las tierras que conoce, en ningún comerciante taíno o de los reinos de la malaquita y el chocolate, en los incas o los habitantes de las tierras heladas del sur. Es de la sangre de esos hombres que vienen en barcos y que viven encadenados.

 

Es bonita, todos ellos responden al ideal de belleza de su gente, ella tiene la piel muy negra y los ojos grandes, con pestañas largas que buscan los suyos. “Quiere probarme que no tiene miedo.” Está con las ropas intimas, un corpiño y enaguas blancas. Pero no parece molesta de ser vista así como las europeas que gritan. De sus orejas cuelgan gruesos pendientes dorados. Le recuerda a ella, los primeros años después de la llegada del portugués.

 

\- Soy quien antes era dueña de estas tierra y ahora no lo es más. Portugal me nos llama los tupi, a mí me llama Iracema. La madre de su Luciano, si quieres. ¿Y tú, quien eres?.

 

Al oír la chica baja la daga de punta redonda hasta el suelo.

 

\- Disculpa, yo, te vi venir desde afuera con arco y flecha y te metiste a la casa. Sé que el portugués tienen soldados indios. Sentí que eras como yo, pero no estaba segura. - Hace un movimiento para levantarse, dejando en el suelo su arma. Iracema no deja de apuntarle pero le permite levantarse.- Soy el reino de Ndongo y Matamba, vecina del Reino del Congo. Antes era su vasalla, ahora, mucho me temo que soy vasalla de Portugal. Me puedes decir Luedji.

 

Esos nombres los había oído y lo único que sabía era lo lejos que estaban. Era ella también una colonia, como ella sometida. Baja la flecha y la guarda. La chica cierra la puerta y pone el seguro.

 

\- Estas lejos de tu tierra, Reino de Ndongo y Matamba.- Comenta, ella no hubiera nunca aceptada ser llevada de su tierra. Sobretodo siendo una guerrera como parecía esta niña.

 

\- Estoy castigada.- Comentó, sus narinas se expandieron un poco con la rabia. Como un toro pensó, otro de los animales extraños del portugués.- Tuve una reina que casi vence a los portugueses, nos aliamos a los holandeses y tuvieron que enviaron barcos de Brasil. Mi reina aún no está muerta pero tuvo que huir a mí me trajeron aquí a estar un tiempo encerrada. Pero no me puede tener aquí para siempre, está solo enviando más hombres, nuevos gobernadores.

 

Iracema no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella también había tratado de unirse a otras potencias, pero cada vez estaba más convencida de que no había salvación.

 

\- ¿Como te está tratando, el encierro?- La pregunta es sincera. Para ella quedarse en el cuarto de esas haciendas era la muerte, había estado a punto de enloquecer.

 

\- Me siento enferma por todo en esta tierra. Los esclavos no pueden hablarme o les castigan y los sirvientes europeos no quieren hablarme porque creen que soy una salvaje. Pero Luciano me hace compañía. Y tengo tiempo para leer, libros de guerra. La próxima vez estaré preparada.- Promete y Iracema se alegra de que sea esta muchacha quien cuide a su hijo.

 

El nombre de su hijo, el que el que ella no dio le hace morderse el labio inferior. Se acuerda de que su niño está en esa casa. A esa hora probablemente haciendo un siesta.

 

\- Tu hijo. Querrás verlo. - Dijo Luedji, adivinando sus pensamientos.

 

\- No.- Responde Iracema, siempre que lo dice es igual de difícil.- No puede verme, mi hijo porque va a querer estar conmigo. Va a descubrir donde estoy escondida ahora. Estoy en un quilombo, donde huyen muchos esclavos, fue ahí que me hablaron de la princesa que estaba con mi hijo. Tenía miedo de que fueras alguna potencia vecina. Pero ahora que sé que no, me tengo que ir, es la única forma.

 

Luedji abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. La cerró inmediatamente, iba a decir que Luciano le extrañaba que siempre hablaba de ella.

 

\- Tienes que proteger a tu pueblo.

 

\- Sí.- Iracema aprieta fuerte su arco.- Vamos a morir. No son solo las enfermedades, pensé que cuando se acabaran todo estaría mejor, pero no fue así. Tengo una hermana. Y ella me dijo que no dejará a su niño. Pero para eso tiene que vivir como ellos, tiene que convertirse. Lo vi en ella y en muchas como yo, sobrevivieron pero su lengua, su vida, sus creencias serán otras. Yo no puedo, por eso tendré que irme. Cada vez más tiempo, más lejos.

 

La africana no parecía triste al oír eso, le miraba como si entendiera.

 

\- En mi tierra, los portugueses nos han sometido y mis hijos son esclavos. Es una herida abierta, pero sé que puede cicatrizarla. Pero aquí, en Luciano, siento que mis costumbres echan raíces que se mezclan con las tuyas, con las de otros reinos de África, con las de Portugal. Como que si esta tierra fuera moldeable. Como si se comiera sabes a los otros para construirse. A mí misma, me asusta un poco sentir que algo mío es de él ahora, no me imagino que es para tí.

 

“Le tengo miedo” no podía decirlo pero era la verdad. Era la primera vez que alguien lo articulaba , estaba tan agradecida de saber que no era la única que pensaba eso. “Tengo miedo de que me consuma, de que me acabe.”

 

\- Antropofagia.- Es lo único que se le ocurre decir, porque le costó aprender esa palabra.- Así se dice en portugués a quien come a otros hombres. Portugal me llamó salvajes porque algunos pueblos míos lo hacían. Quizás lo heredó de mí. Mi hermana dice que serán pueblos únicos, que tendrán parte nuestra. Pero yo quiero seguir viviendo por mí.

 

La chica asiente. En silencio se quita sus aretes de oro y se dirige a un baúl, lo abre y saca dos collares. Uno de oro, otro con piedras brillantes que nota pesadas.

 

\- Es poco, pero no puede hacer más ahora. Estas joyas son valiosas. Si les ayudan aunque sea un poco… Prometo cuidar a Luciano aunque sea el poco tiempo que estaré aquí.

 

Iracema coge las joyas y las pone en su carcaj. Le gusta ese reino orgulloso y valiente y espera que herede cosas de ella también. Que no solo sea lo que su padre haga de él.

 

\- No creo que nos veamos nunca más. Dale un beso a mi pequeño antropófago de mi parte- Y cuidate, no dejes que te maten ni que te devoren.

 

Le coge la mano y la aprieta un instante. Sonrie algo cálido y fuerte.

 

\- Haré todo lo posible. Buena suerte.

 

Luciano se despierta casi al final de la tarde con Luedji acariciándole el cabello y diciéndole las pocas cosas que sabía de yoruba porque sabía que esa lengua le gustaba. Se ríe cuando la ve y comienza a contarle del sueño que tuvo con su madre. Por una vez no está triste.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algún día dejaré de escribir sobre Angola y Brasil, pero no este día. Pero la historia de estos países es fascinante y se une en muchos puntos, en el pasado y incluso un poco hasta ahora tienen tantas cosas en común. Incluso se habló de hacer una federación cuando Brasil se liberó.
> 
> Un poquito de historia: 
> 
> Angola, que tiene contactos con los portugueses desde hace tiempo para el comercio de esclavos, es entre 1620 a 1640 el escenario de una conquista del poder de la región por los portugueses. La reina Nzinga, parte de la familia real lleva una ofensiva aliada con los holandeses que tienen intereses en remplazar a los portugueses en la región. Es una oposición fuerte y los portugueses tienen que mandar refuerzos de Brasil para vencer. 
> 
> Por los mismos años está establecido en Alagoas, en Brazil el Quilombo de Palmares. Prácticamente una ciudad independiente donde vivían esclavos que huyeron a los montes y algunos indios y blancos pobres huyendo del servicio militar. Finalmente Palmares es conquistado en los 1700.


	10. Arte y Música [USA>Fem!Mex, Mariachi AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los clubes de mariachi de las secundarias de Texas me dan vida. Casi tanta vida como me da el mariachi, las rancheras y la música de banda.
> 
> Alfred Jones / Estados Unidos  
> Itzel Sanchéz / México del Sur  
> Pedro Sanchez / México del Norte  
> Luis Angel Morazán / Honduras

Estoy regresando a Brown para dirigir el club de mariachi y hacer mi tesis. ¿Quieres ayudarme güero? Mister Morazán me contó que eres músico y que le ayuda a veces. Necesito que me ayuden a mí, ahora hay el triple de alumnos de los que eramos. Ya además ahora ganan concursos y tienen presupuesto. Necesito a alguien de confianza.- Dice Itzel sin molestarse en saludar a su amigo de infancia. Alfred reconoce su voz pero es cuando dice “güero” que está seguro que es ella.

 

De lo que habla es del club de mariachi, donde aprendió a tocar y conoció a la mexicana. Alfred había ayudado a su antiguo profesor a veces con los violinistas. Pero con Itzel sería diferente, se tenían más confianza además sospechaba que ella, con su titulo, sus ideas liberales y su tesis de la “construcción de la masculinidad en el discurso del repertorio del mariachi en Texas, Estados Unidos” quería cambiar las cosas. Como Mister Morazán revolucionó todo, primero creando el que era ahora el club más popular de colegio y luego saliendo del armario.

 

El rubio está en su casa comiendo leche con cereales aunque sean las ocho de la noche y traduciendo “El corrido de Juan Charrasqueado” con el violín en su caja abierta a sus pies. No se lo comenta porque sabe que no hay nada que la mexicana deteste más que sus corridos traducidos al inglés y adaptados al country. Itzel y él siempre se han llevado bien pero se han alejado un poco, ella tiene que estudiar mucho en la universidad y trabajar de dependiente en Walmart y músico a tiempo parcial también toma tiempo.

 

\- Mister Morazán, va a Nueva York a vivir con su novio, me dijo pero no pensé que se conseguiría a un universitario y todo. ¿Desde cuando quieres ser profesora de música Itzel?- Ella, piensa Alfred está hecha para otras cosas, más grandes.

 

\- De algo tengo que mantenerme hasta alcanzar la fortuna como investigador en ciencias sociales. - Se ríe con gusto de esa broma. Para una hija de migrantes de primera generación fue difícil estudiar música aún con la beca que obtuvo. Además volver al club de mariachi era una forma de dar las gracias. A Itzel siempre le han importado esas cosas, dar las gracias, dar cosas a su gente. Se habían peleado por eso más de una vez. El complejo de mártir de la mexicana le molestaba, porque se sentía muy inferior a ella a Alfred siempre le gustó ser el héroe.

 

\- Sí. Estoy dentro. Solo tengo una condición. Por favor hablame en inglés.

 

\- Como si no entendieras güero.- Contesta Itzel.-Paso por tu casa viernes, sigues viviendo-

\- Sí, mismo departamento, mismo barrio de rednecks, ya sabes.

\- ¿Puedo guiarme por las banderas americanas y los posters de Trump?

 

Alfred se ríe. Es consciente de que si no hubiera entrado al club de mariachi tendría ideas políticas diferentes, toda su vida en sí sería muy distinta. Sin Itzel.

 

\- Hasta viernes, Miss Sánchez.

 

***

 

Brown, Texas tiene el dudoso honor de ser la quinta ciudad más pobre del estado. Aunque el desempleo es casi nulo, no hay trabajos cualificados: la mayoría de la población trabaja en la recolección de tomates de las haciendas de la zona bajo el sol canicular del desierto tejano.

 

Es un pueblo de latinos y blancos pobres uno se entretiene como puede. Matthew se entretiene solo, leyendo o hablando por messenger con sus amigos o incluso invitando a Vicente para pasar solo en la sala hablando de libros. Pero Alfred se aburría mucho, ve videos musicales de country por horas, le gusta todo las canciones de las Dixie Chicks, de Merle Haggard que hablan de una vida en ciudades pequeñas y rurales con familias unidas, amores de infancia y juegos de fútbol los viernes por la noche. Pero también le gustan las canciones antiguas de los inmigrantes a la ciudad, del Dust Bowl y la recesión. Sus padres trabajan en grandes supermercados en Alton, la ciudad vecina, más blanca, más rica. Brown no tiene equipo de fútbol americano en su escuela secundaria, el material es muy caro.

 

Mientras ve los videos de country decide que quiere aprender a tocar el fiddle. El violin country. Hay algo en el instrumento que parece más libre que la guitarra, más fluido. No le dice a nadie porque no tienen dinero para eso y la escuela no tiene tampoco marching band. Juega béisbol pero no le gusta demasiado, igual solo Pedro Sanchéz y Vicente Martí son buenos de verdad en el juego.

 

Está en el primer año de Middle School cuando se abre el club de mariachi. Es una iniciativa de los padres de familia. Alfred conoce la música de banda y a visto mariachis varias veces, lo que sabe es que le pueden enseñar a tocar el violín. Por eso se apunta apenas se abren las inscripciones.

 

***

 

Luis Angel Morazán nació en Nueva York, su familia se mudó desde Honduras a comienzos de los años 80. Bastante visionario de su parte, les fue bien, eran aún las epocas del sueño americano. Le enseñaron a hablar español perfectamente y a tocar punta hondureña en la trompeta.

 

Luis estudió para ser profesor Hubiera querido quedarse en NY pero después de lo de Salvador… Eran los añis 90 y en Europa se comenzaba a permitirse el matrimonio homosexual, pero para su familia eso no era aceptable así que decidió poner cinco estados de por medio e ir a una escuela perdida en la frontera.

 

Lo que le impactó al llega no fue la cantidad de latinos ni la pobreza o el hecho de que hubiera tres iglesias, una catolica, una metodista y una protestante. Lo que significaría esconder su sexualidad al máximo. Fue la falta completa de educación artística. Nueva York es el lugar de toda la cultura. Broadway y la orquesta filarmonica pero también fiesta de latinos y árabes y africanos. Grafiteros y estrellas pop. En Brown no hay dinero apra eso pero se le ocurre una idea a Luis mientras conversa con el señor Sánchez.

 

Los gemelos Sanchéz solo tienen dos horas a la semana de ciencia con él pero como habla español los padres le cuentan sus penas. Sobretodo son del sur de México, él del Norte de Honduras.

 

\- Profesor no sé, a Pedro le gusta la música tradicional, yo se que sí porque la escucha pero siento que le da vergüenza si le pido que toque mariachi. Nosotros somos del Sur y cuando vamos de vacaciones se porta bien pero no habla casi con nadie. A Itzel le encanta, solo siento a veces que mi Pedro se avergüenza de sus orígenes.

 

No es verdad piensa Luis. Pedro habla muy bien español y aunque prefiere el béisbol y el rock pero es un chico responsable, centrado. Ese hombre debe sentirse orgulloso de tocar mariachi. Luis recuerda esas viejas canciones de amor interpretadas por Luis Miguel que tanto escuchan sus tias. Piensa en los estadios que llena Vicente Fernandez en Nueva Yorl. A él le gusta esa música, hace también parte de su historia. “Paloma Querida” y “La Ley del Monte” se las sabe de memoria y cree que podría sacarlas en su trompeta sin dificultad-

 

\- Yo creo que usted debe dejar a Pedro hacer las actividades que le gustan, desde que ayude en casa. Y para el mariachi creo que además de Itzel podrían haber varios chicos que si busquen reconectar con sus orígenes.4

 

\- Pero no son mis hijos.

 

\- No.- Confirma el joven profesor.- Pero si usted me ayuda pueden ser mis alumnos. Quiero abrir un club de mariachi

 

La pareja mexicana parece sorprendida. Un poco asustada casi.

 

\- ¿Para que aprendan a tocar mariachi? ¿Usted no cree Luis que la escuela pensará que es malo?

 

\- Para nada. Me dijeron que si consigo seis participantes y los instrumentos puedo hacer lo que quiera. Señor Sanchéz.

 

***

Se apuntan Itzel, la hija del mariachi la llama Luis Ángel en su mente, como la novela y su primo Efraín. El chico alto hace todo lo que su prima le pida. Pero no Pedro. Se unen tres hermanos colombianos que adoran México. La mayor Catalina incluso toca el acordeón.

 

Se une finalmente Alfred Jones y ya tienen seis. Es un poco raro, el objetivo del club es en parte hacer que los niños se encuentren con sus orígenes, que estén orgullosos de quienes son. No es exactamente parte de la cultura de Alfred, blanco rubio y americano de cepa. Pero otro de los objetivos es ayudar a los estudiantes a tener responsabilidad y objetivos y eso Alfred lo necesita porque es un poco revoltoso y habla demasiado en clase.

 

Alfred e Itzel son el violin y la trompeta de la agrupación. Mariachi Cascabel de Brown Cavalier Middle School nunca gana ninguna competición estatal en sus primeros años de existencia. Pero clasifica a ira competir y para ellos es una revolución. Lo más lejos que han ido es San Benito pero conocen Itzel se establece rápidamente como la líder, llevando la tradición del mariachi como un legado. Comienzan por canciones simples, las básicas “Cielito Lindo” y “El Son de la Negra”. Luis y los padres de familia hacen el trabajo casi gratis, tienen que construir todo desde abajo. Los niños no saben leer música pero aprenden. Alfred muestra una dedicación religiosa a aprender su instrumentos. Les dejan llevarselo a casa veces y el rubio aprende a tocar las tonadas mas simples del country.

 

Pero es Itzel quien sorprende más. Ella ya sabe tocar la trompeta de banda y mariachiy también baladas y jazz. Es ademas alumna bastante buena. Pero cuando la oye el sonido de su trompeta es fuerte, limpio. Es realmente talentosa. Catalina es la “valedictorian” de su promoción con el puntage más alto. El futuro de los otros era, penosamente, incierto.

 

La primera vez que pueden tocar “Cielito Lindo” sin que suene terrible en una presentación escolar es una fiesta. Con el tiempo “Adelita”, “Cocula”, “Serenata Huasteca” y “La Cigarra” se unen a su repertorio. Se presentan en las salas de reuniones de padres al comienzo pero en tres años terminan abriendo el juego de beisbol de Brown vs Alton. Pierden estrepitosamente. Pero todo el estadio aplaude la actuacion de Mariachi Cascabel.

 

Alfred no habla español. Itzel se suele apiadar de él y traducirle las partes esenciales de las conversaciones y el titulo de la canción. Porque quiere que entienda. Que sientan esas canciones en sus venas como las siente ella. Afortunadamente las clases en si son en inglés. Pero no necesita saber el idioma para cantar foneticamente, para sentir las letras. Cuando se ponen sus trajes y salen a los estadios por pequeños que sean, se siente que todo es posible.

 

***

 

De todas la personas que conocen Pedro nunca hubiera imaginado que Itzel sería amiga del gringo loco que se metió a mariachi.

 

Todo comenzó, cree por explicarle bien el sentido de las canciones. Itzel es apasionada por als cosas. Le muestra a Alfred todo lo que debe saber de las canciones, de su historia, de México.

 

Es gracioso ver al gringo normalmente tan ruidoso escuchar a su hermana en silencio como absorto. A cambio el le habla del country de las canciones de los vaqueros, los que de verdad llevaban las reses de norte a sur del país, del Dust Bowl la sequía terrible de la recesión y la vida en la América blanca pero pobre.

 

Su papá le dice a Pedro que no los deje solos, pero el estima que su hermana sabe cuidarse así que se dedica aún más a conquistar a su argentino. Ella sabe cuidarse y si Efraín quiere jugar a los parientes latinos celosos, que lo haga el mismo.

 

Pedro es más de rock pero cuando los ve no puede dejar de pensar en esa canción que le gusta a su padre. Es un bolero antiguo pero la banda de mariachi de su hermana lo toca: “Quizás, quizás, quizás.”

 

***

 

Por la noches Alfred busca la traducción de las canciones que cantan. Le gustan sobretodo los corridos, se parecen a las baladas antiguas de cowboys. Cada uno tiene su estilo. A Catalina le gustan alas canciones de mujeres “La Tequilera”, “Que te vaya bonito” y “La Calandria”. A Itzel le gustan las canciones de la revolución. María y Francisco adoran las canciones de bromas de despecho “Si te vas no hay lío” y “Rata de dos patas” que Luis nunca les deja cantar. Efraín prefiere las canciones de serenata.

 

A veces, por jugar trata de cambiar sus corridos a un tono más country. Su favorito es el corrido de “Lucio Vasquez”. “Le hecharon tierra en la boca / y así le vieron morir / como a uno le toca” no sabe porque esa frase se le quda en la mente, le da un poco de miedo y de pena, se la murmura a veces para sí mismo, trata de buscarle un equivalente en inglés. Otra frase que no puede olvidar es eso de “Alli se apuesta la vida /y se respeta al que gana / allí en mi León Guanajuato / La vida no vale nada”. Le habla de algo que siempre ha sentido que ellos no son importantes, que en el gran esquema de las cosas, de Estados Unidos, Brown y todos los que la habitan no le importan a nadie.

 

Otras veces se quedan más tarde practicando con Itzel, ella es más dedicada y saca canciones enteras en su trompeta. Hace experimentos. Luis Angel comienza a notar lo buena que ella es. Le da solos y ella se luce. “Vas a ser músico” le dice Alfred. “Ya lo somos” contesta ella.

 

Lo gracioso de todo esto es que, como se dijo, solo Itzel es mexicana. Incluso su primo nació en Guatemala.

 

\- El mariachi es patrimonio de toda América. - Dice Catalina cuando se pone filosófica. - Ya trascendió las fronteras de México aunque sea lo más mexicano. Hace ya parte de nuestra cultura.

 

El club de mariachi si les cambia la vida como en las películas, Itzel y Catalina van a estudiar música en Austin con una beca pero Alfred se queda en Brown. Trabaja en Walmart pero solo un turno de medio tiempo, el resto hace parte de los mariachis del restaurante Rosa Mexicano de Alton pero lo que más le gusta es ir tocar y cantar en bares por la noche. Aparentemente hay un público para country clásico, canciones de protesta de los años 30 y corridos traducidos al inglés.

 

Alfred no espera mucho más de su vida. La música le encanta y espera que sí es verdad que si abre una sucursal de Rosa en San Benito le contraten para allá también y dejar Walmart. Hasta que Itzel le llama.

 

***

 

Todos piensan que eran novios, pero no lo eran.

Alfred si se enamoró de Itzel pero era el último año y sabía que ella tenía un futuro y él no.

 

Itzel estaba enfocada en sus estudios y aunque se imaginaba a Alfred besarle nunca fue algo verdadero. Quería al gringo pero quería alguien con quien hablar español. Que entendiera de verdad sus problemas, que fuera con ella a la universidad.

 

Van a tomar cerveza juntos, por la mañana, mirando la autopista rapida desde el puente cerca de su escuela. No tienen edad, pero eso no importa.

\- Tengo la canción perfecta.

\- ¿Sí? - Pregunta Itzel.

\- Sí.

 

Se espera algo de country.

 

“Tomate esta botella conmigo / En el último trago nos vamos / Que dificil tener que dejarte / Sin que sienta que ya no me quieras.” Suena en el Ipod de Alfred, Itzl entrecierra los ojos. El sol hace que todo carezca derretido. Itzel podría llorar, no sabe porqué.

 

Les molestaban en la clase “Lucio x Adelita” escribían a veces en el pizarrón. Pero si ella era Adelita y Alfred Lucio significa que el novio de ella, un sargento, acabaría matando al pretendiente por la espalda durante un duelo de borrachos.

 

Ella no quiere esos dramas, quiere hacer a sus padres orgullosos. Ser alguien como Mister Morazán. Eso toma tiempo.

 

***

 

\- ¿Han estado alguna vez en Jalisco?- Pregunta Aaron, cantante principal y primer violín porque lo que Alfred le tiene un cariño especial. Un morenito brillante de origen guyanés, es callado pero incapaz de dormir en el bus como sus compañeros.- Yo he pasado por México pero desde que preparamos la de “Jalisco no te rajes” me muero por venir.

 

Itzel y Alfred niegan. Itzel es del sur. Admeás era diferente en en sus tiempos, las mamás tenían que tejer los trajes, no tenían presupuesto para ir a concursar a San Benito que estaba a dos horas. Mucho menos para ir a encuentros de mariachi en Jalisco al que les invitaron por ser uno de los club más antiguos en Estados Unidos. Ahora los trajes los mandan a hacer con una costurera en Austin que hace la de los mariachis de verdad. Mariachi Cascabel ha ganado el titulo estatal de mariachi seis veces y el de música, que enfrenta a marching bands, orquestas de cámara y bandas de mariachi de todo el estados dos veces. Los niños estos días.

 

\- Nunca Aaron, pero Itzel tiene el español cubierto, yo tengo el que nadie muera cubierto.- Alfred quiere pensar que es el caso, tiene buena relación con los niños y los organizadores fueron de gran ayuda.- si usted tienen el mariachi cubierto todo estará bien.


	11. Omegarverse [EcuColo, F!alpha, M!omega]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta el omegaverse por las posibilidades que ofrece, sobretodo a nivel biologico. Pero como soy una cursi, solo una historia de amor. 
> 
> Catalina Gómez / Colombia  
> María Páez / Venezuela  
> Francisco Burgos / Ecuador

Desde que María llegó a Bogotá, Catalina y su marido Francisco fueron muy generosos con ella, les está muy agradecida. Le ayudaron a entender la ciudad, a sacar la tarjeta de los buses de transmilenio y le acompañaron a buscar unos muebles hasta Soacha aunque viven todos en el centro. “Somos provincianos nosotros, pastusos. Es difícil ir a una nueva ciudad” le decía Catalina.

 

Cuando María entró a trabajar a esa editora independiente tuvo un poco de recelo al oler el aroma, tan definidamente Alpha de la correctora de estilo, Catalina Goméz. Como la mayoría de la población mundial María es una beta, después de los beta, los hombres alpha y mujeres omegas son lo más común, el tipo de pareja más deseado. Las mujeres alphas no son lo más común pero no son tan raras como los hombres omega.

 

Las mujeres son muy sensibles al olor de las alphas pero aún sin eso la colombiana impone respeto. Cata es firme y testaruda pero oculta todo eso en unos modales perfectos y es reflexiva y abierta a las opiniones ajenas. Es sumamente dedicada a su trabajo y es normal verle a las ocho todavía en la oficina. Las dos tienen personalidad fuerte y casi se matan la primera semana pero luego se llevaron bien. El mito que las mujeres alphas no aguantan a otras mujeres que no sean omegas tienen mucho de machismo.

 

María se sorprende cuando descubre que es casada, aunque por lo general los alphas y omegas se suelen casar más jóvenes, sus impulsos más intensos. se pregunta si es con una chica omega, pero es con un chico ecuatoriano, un omega. Eso sí es raro, sobretodo en provincias tradicionales donde se esperaría que una alpha termine con un alpha, maximo un beta. Y un hombre omega con un hombre alpha.

 

Catalina se lo cuenta cuando están solas. Tomándose una cerveza después del trabajo en un restaurante. cerca de la plaza Simón Bolivar.

 

\- La seguridad social es largo pero es buena sí funciona. Aunque Francisco y yo tenemos un seguro privado es necesario como.- Catalina hace un pausa como para tomar valor y mira a María a los ojos.- Como él es omega siempre hay un riesgo con los celos. Se puede complicar.

 

\- Claro.- Constesta María y trata de no parece sorprendida.- y son caros creo los bloqueadores ¿no?

 

La colombiana le comienza entonces a contar lo caros que son los medicamentos que permiten eliminar los celos y mitigar el olor de los omegas “carísimos” y como deberían estar subvencionados por el estado. Si es una prueba, María la pasa porque a partir de ahí Catalina le invita a su casa

 

La verdad es que María tiene una doscientas mil preguntas que van desde la biología al kamasutra pasando por los hijos y reacciones sociales. Pero no las hace. Ya le contaran ellos si quieren.

 

Mientras tanto los observa, es claramente Catalina quien toma la iniciativa pero pregunta siempre a Francisco. Ve como a veces el pone la cabeza en el hombre de ella cuando está cansado. Como él le tranquiliza cuando la conversación sobre política se vuelve demasiado apasionada. Como siempre es ella que conduce en los paseos, María va de copiloto y Francisco atrás con Baracunata la enorme y hermosísima perra rescatada de la pareja, infaltable en cualquier paseo, y ocasionalmente Gapy la tortuga. Francisco es peluquero de perros y trabaja también en un hotel canino donde tiene que dormir algunas noches a la semana. Lo que explica las trasnochadas de Cata supone.

 

María no ha conocido a muchos hombres omega, suelen ser muy sobreprotegidos en la adolescencia. Pero se imaginaba que serian mucho más sumisos, dicen que tienen peor autocontrol que las mujeres omega. Aunque las cosas han cambiado.

 

Le cuentan su historia finalmente en el Chopinar comiendo pinchos con cerveza y arepas. Baracunata metida debajo de la mesa y el día acabándose. Hoy ellas acabaron a las ocho y Francisco las fue a buscar.

 

\- Nos conocimos porque los dos vivíamos en Ipiales.- Explica Catalina.- Es justo la ciudad fronteriza en la parte de los Andes. Es el paso más grande ahí. Íbamos a la misma escuela.

 

\- No que cuchi! ¡Eran novios de escuelita?- Pregunta la venezolana.

 

\- Para nada.- Dice Pancho, riéndose, osea al final. No en la escuela eramos amigos. Ella me salvó en mi primer celo.

 

El silencio que sigue dura algunos segundos. Francisco se baja para dar un pedazo de arepa a su perra y Catalina intenta habalr es cortado por la risa del ecuatoriano.

 

\- Pancho siempre que lo dices así suena a otra cosa.

\- Pero sí me salvó.

 

***

 

Sí le salvó. Estaba orgullosa de eso hasta ahora.

 

Tenían doce años y estaban en la misma aula cuando Francisco tuvo su primer celo. Hasta ahora no entiende como no se dio cuenta, quizás sintió antes la incomodidad pero no sabían lo que era. Desde que había presentado como omega Francisco quería meterse en un hueco y desaparecer.

 

Pero había decidido que sacaría lo mejor de la situación, ya no jugaba fútbol con los chicos, que era peligroso decían pero le gustaba tambien pasar el recreo conversando con las chicas. Le parecía injusto que Catalina, aunque hubiera presentado como alpha no tenía que dejar de estar con sus amigas. Aunque sabía que las mamás de algunas niñas omega y beta les habían prohibido hablar con Catalina era mucho menos que lo que los chicos le hacían.

 

Era sorprendente una alpha y un omega en una misma clase, los padres habían hecho comentarios sobre eso pero no había nada que hacer. Las clases estaban divididas alfabéticamente los A iban de Alaba a Herrera. Burgos y Goméz iban en las misma clase, eran las reglas.

 

Por no molestar no se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal hasta que estaba con la boca seca y ganas de vomitar. Tenía con un calor horrible que subía desde dentro como si su sangre hirviera y al mismo tiempo, escalofríos que parecían partirle en dos. Los otros lo había notado.

 

\- Pancho. Francisco. - Era la voz de Miguel, que era su amigo y no le hablaba desde que se supone que era omega. - ¿Que te pasa?

 

\- Está en celo.- Dijo otro de los chicos.- Se huele clarito.

 

Era su primer celo. Francisco entonces, en su mente afiebrada sintió miedo al entender lo que pasaba. Sintió el calor de nuevo pero esta vez como si le picára toda la ropa y el olor de los alpha era tan fuerte que le daba ganas de levantarse a buscarles y de vomitar. Se oyó dar un gemido cuando una mano le cogió del brazo.

 

Después, todos contarían como mientras todos discutían alguien había llamado a la delegada de clase, Catalina. Ella le había cogido del brazo y le había halado fuera del aula cogiéndole de la cadera le había llevado a la enfermería. Estaba cerrada. En ese momento Catalina estaba desesperada. El dolor irresistible de su compañero le hacía perder la cabeza pero era la delegada de clase. No avisó a ningún profesor porque asumió que alguien en la clase lo haría. Evidentemente, nadie lo hizo.

 

A Francisco su toque le quemaba y el chico apegaba la cabeza a su cuello y gemía. “ Tranquilo Pancho, ya no pasa nada, ya te van a ayudar.” Para cumplir su promesa medio cargando, medio arrastrando a Francisco logró ir a la portería y suplicar al portero que los deje salir al centro de salud. Cuando llegaron dos adolescentes las enfermeras les hicieron pasar inmediatamente. Fueron las primeras en agradecer a Dylan, el joven portero y a Catalina. “Buena cabeza a tenido usted mijita.”

 

Cuando finalmente se enteraron que un omega había desaparecido con una alpha cundió el pánico en la escuela. Catalina regresó con un documento firmado del centro de salud. No supieron que le iba a hacer la profesora y el director pero después de llamarle a la explicarles a puerta cerrada terminaron felicitándole por su autocontrol y rapidez de pensamiento.

 

Dos días después Francisco volvió sonriente, dispuesto a aguantar cualquier burla. En la travesía al centro de salud Francisco se había casi desmayado. Para no empeorar su situación espero a la salida a que estuvieran distraídos para agradecer a Catalina. Ella le dice que no fue nada pero Francisco le da un abrazo, porque quiere y esas cursiladas son cosas que los omegas pueden hacer. Alguna ventaja tenia que tener.

 

***

 

\- Después nos hicimos amigos pero así, no podíamos vernos mucho.

 

\- Era chistoso, porque cuando me prohibieron estar con los chicos yo iba con las chicas. Y a veces las chicas se unen, las niñas populares nos honraban con su presencia. Cata era popular, claro. - Catalina se ríe y María no lo duda para nada. Cata es el tipo de chicas que serían más admiradas que envidiadas.- Entonces si nos veíamos en el recreo pero no en otras cosas porque tampoco podía salir con las niñas así a cumpleaños o a dar una vuelta. Hablábamos pero nunca solos.

 

\- ¿Que podías hacer entonces? - Dice María.

 

\- Nada. Porque además mi mamá estaba asustada de que me secuestren. Si hubo unos secuestros en la zona pero en los años ochenta. Igual no sé hay esto de que los omegas hombres son delicados, que no les puede dar el agua que se derriten. Así que cuidaba a mis perritos.

 

\- Pobrecito solo con sus perritos.- Dice la colombiana riéndose y acariciando algo bajo la mes,a no sabe su la rodilla de francisco o la cabeza de la perra.

 

María se imagina lo duro que debe ser pasar solo la adolescencia. Francisco aún así era bastante abierto y parecía feliz de pasar tiempo con los perros.

 

\- Lo que sí hablaba a veces con mis amigas por Facebook. En secreto cuidado.

\- Ahí comenzamos a hablar de música. Y yo le enseñé la buena música no solos el reggaeton y los boleros viejos ecuatorianos.- María sabe la música que le gusta a Cata, porque se turnan para poner canciones en el open-space donde trabajan. Una cada uno. Le gusta la música alternativa pero con sonido caribeño. Aterciopelados, aunque sea viejo, Chocquibtown, Herencia de Timbiquí y otros grupos afrocolombianos, luego estaban los más oscuros que no sabía ni el nombre. Pero a la colombiana le gusta todo, de reggaeton a José José. A veces pide incluso boleros, ahora entiende mejor porqué. - Yo amo Aterciopelados, y a él también le gustaron.

 

\- Ahí sí, por segunda vez Catalina me secuestró.- Francisco la mira cariñoso, agradecido.

\- Para ir al centro de la ciudad por una hora. Más o menos nivel de comando de las FARC.

\- Que malota, Cata.- Dice María.

 

***

 

Aterciopelados es una banda vieja, pero a Catalina como a sus papás le encantan. Iban a ir a las fiestas de Ipiales, no iba a ir mucha gente y sus padres le dejaron ir sola con algunas amigas. Las niñas alpha, tienen bastante libertad. Cuando se lo contó a Francisco él lamentó no poder ir.

 

Fue entonces que a Catalina se decidió a hacer algo.

 

[Catalina Andrea Gomez: te voy a buscar!!1 es a las 10 di que te vas a dormir temprano y sales.]

[Pancho Burgos A: Ok. Voy a intentar]

 

Ninguno de los dos le tenía fe a ese plan. Para decir la verdad pero a sus amigas les parecía lo mejor, una aventura increíble y pasaron la semana planeando lo que harían.

 

Francisco vivía en un barrio residencial y salío por la ventana. Catalina lo esperaba afuera. Era una pelicula americana mala y el aire de la calle era helado como solía serlo siempre en Ipiales. Después, varios chicos le decían que mientras ellos le decían piropos a Francisco ella ya tenía la casita montada.

 

\- Buenamente nosotros le invitábamos, sin saber que ustedes ya se veían en secreto.

 

Pero no era eso. Más que nada quería probarles a sus amigas y amigos que era, a pesar de su vestimenta y comportamiento muy femenino, una verdadera alpha. Tan valiente y arriesgada como los chicos. No sabía a quien quería impresionar, pero un poco a todos, porque ninguna ninguna omega ni ningún beta, hombre o mujer le habían invitado a nada. Aunque la miraban. En cambio todos se morían por los alphas que se peleaban entre ellos, saltan 7 gradas, roban motos de sus hermanos mayores y en general actúan como vándalos.

 

Tenía el beneficio de hacer feliz a Francisco que era un chico divertido que le caía bien. Le llevó en su bicicleta, su olor le inmundaba, como esa vez en la escuela, tantos años atrás. Está vez lo que le provocaba ese olor dulce, que se parecía llegar hasta su boca no le asustaba. Era dulce, muy dulce. Sentía su respiración y él tambien le estaba oliendo.

 

Escucharon solo dos canciones, por el miedo que tenían pero una de ella fue Album que era la favorita de Francisco. Cuando le regresó a su casa los dos estaban sonrojados.

 

\- Las hormonas.- Dice Francisco. Estaba aún más frío entonces. Con el viento silbando mientras bajaba de las montañas. - Perdón que no te pudiste quedar todo.

 

\- No tranquilo, es tonto porque ni siquiera seríamos tan efectivos en tener crías. Es biologicamente tonto estar así.

 

\- Si pues, además me matarían.- Dice Francisco.- Todo el mundo está enamorado de Catalina Gómez. Y yo soy un omega delicado como el petalo de una rosa. 

 

Catalina se rie de la broma pero parece sorprendida, sus ojos caramelo muy abiertos. Francisco le sonríe.

 

\- Sí todas las chicas de “Ay! Que linda es Cata!” y los manes, después de años de ignorarme los que no me piropean como albañil tratan de que les ayude con las chicas. Varios hablan siempre de tí. Así que yo prefiero que no me saquen los ojos. Gracias Cata, eres lo máximo, enserio.

 

Por segunda vez Francisco le abrazó y Catalina se sintió mareada, entre la felicidad de saber que sí era deseada y el olor increible, rosas, chocolate agrio, perro y aftershave del ecuatoriano.

 

***

 

\- Luego todos pensaban que estábamos saliendo. Pero Catalina salió con todos los más buenos y buenas del colegio. Yadayada. Latin lover. Luego a mí me sacaron de la vida conventual por el último año y ya podía ir solo a la esquina. Yadayada. Y comenzamos a salir juntos ahora sí de verdad. Ibamos a la laguna de la Cocha a morirnos de frío.

 

\- ¿Les dejaban ir solos?- Preguntó María.

 

\- No me hacían tanto problema verás.- Respodne Pancho, recordando probablemente las conversaciones que tenía con su madre.- Yo decía. Si Cata hubiera querido hacerme algo no le faltaban oportunidades. Además que era super respetada cuando le eligieron presidente del consejo estudiantil. Además que yo nunca le hice caso a ningún alpha porque eran unos patanes.

 

\- La niña héroe.

 

Todos se ríen de la broma de María, incluso Cata “oiga!”.

 

\- Exactamente, la niña héroe capaz de cuidar al pobre omega que nadie quería. Cuando ganó la beca ya, por poco me dijeron que era un interesado que estaba planeando esto desde hace años.

 

\- Un matiz. Si te tenían ganas Pancho varios chicos.

\- Pero yo les tenía cero ganas a ellos.

 

***

Catalina y Francisco eran juiciosos cuando tenían dieciocho habían sido enamorados por un año. Cuando Catalina ganó la beca para irse a Bogotá, eran dos.

 

Y mientras tanto no se habían tocado, no habían pasado de los besos. Les tenían envidia a las otras parejas que podían acostarse sin mayores consecuencias.

 

Para hacer algo, ellos iban a La Cocha. Iban muy temprano y caminaban media hora hasta una orilla que no los viera nadie. Hacía como siempre un frío mortal.

 

Francisco solía acostarse en el suelo Catalina se sentaba sobre él, oliendo su cuello y besando su mandíbula. El chico se derretía, todo dentro de el complaciente, húmedo entonces todo se calentaba dentro de él, le daba una satisfacción corta. Las manos de Cata en su cadera sus senos sobre él y su peso dominandole. “Alpha” llamaba y con su nariz acariciaba el cuello de la colombiana la sentía temblar. Era Cata la más seria. Cuando comenzaban a calentarse las cosas apretaba la parte de atrás del cuello de Francisco y separaba sus rostros.

 

\- Ya, no nos vayamos a arrepentir luego.

 

Francisco gemía pero se resignaba. Sabiendo obedeciendo a Cata. Los dos tenían que controlarse, porque marcarlo por error sería un problema grande. No habría vuelta atrás.

 

Fue antes de que se vaya a Bogotá que Francisco la buscó.

 

\- Me quiero ir con usted Cata. De verdad.

 

Sus ojos negros estaban brillando. Le había dicho que le esperaría un año, pero no podía separarse de ella. Se había dado cuenta que la quería, quería que esa chica inteligente, dulce y tan fuerte fuera su alpha. Quería que le cuidara y él cuidarla también.

 

Catalina le preguntó mil veces si estaba seguro hasta resignarse. Porque ella tambien quería. La pedida de mano, los problemas técnicos, vendrían después. Fueron al cuarto de Catalina y sobre su cama con su cubrecama de perritos se besaron en todas partes.

 

Se desvistieron y Cata quería comerse a Francisco con sus caderas redondeadas de omega. Su cuerpo delgado pero fuerte. Sus ojos tan negros. Estaba sobre él como siempre, sus pieles tocándose afiebradas. Los ojos marrones de los dos abiertos, mientras Frsncisco se frotaba contra ella y Cata hacía rugidos suaves para calmarle.

 

\- ¿Pancho, quiere esto?

 

Preguntó por última vez y Francisco solo tiró su cabeza para atrás dejandole ver su manzana de adan, casi imperceptible y su cuello, duro y descubierto. Podía ver como tragaba saliva. Puso entonces los dientes en la parte suave entre el hueso y el cuello. Francisco gritó. Temblando todo, teniendo un orgasmo solo con ese toque con esa marca.

 

Catalina sentía todo temblar en ella, sus senos y sus piernas abiertas sobre Francisco. Pero tuvo la presencia de solo morder un poco fuerte, y luego lamer la con cuidado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diré en mi defensa que fui recientemente a Ipiales y quería poner una historía ahí. Dudo que incluso Aterciopelados haya ido a las fiestas de Ipiales, en todo caso si no los conocen escuchen sus canciones, seguro sus padres si los han oido. 
> 
> Nota biologica: 
> 
> Si les interesa saber para mí las mujeres alpha tienen un pseudo-pene hecho de su clítoris que puede tener erecciones. Basicamente como las hyenas manchadas (crocuta crocuta) es muy interesante. Por esa modificación biologica el parte se vuelve muy dificil por eso en la actualidad se hacen por cesaréa. Este pseudo-pene puede penetrar a los omegas y darles placer (lo que no hacen las hyenas). Las parejas F!Alpha/M!Omega han sido rechazadas sobretodo porque es oponerse al concepto de que solo los hombres alpha pueden "controlar" a los hombres omega.


	12. Flor National [image edit]

Publicado en tumblr [aquí](https://espejoobsidiana.tumblr.com/post/177306047935/d%C3%ADa-12-flor-nacional-flores-que-combinan-las)

 

**Día 12 | Flor Nacional : _Flores que combinan_**

Las flores nacionales que mejor me parece que quedan, sea en amor o amistad estos países tienen varias similitudes en su jardín.

i. El ceibo crece en terreno mojado, el ipê en terreno seco. La Flor de Ceibo es el emblema floral de Argentina y Uruguay

ii. Pertenecientes a la misma especie y muy parecidas, las flores más delicadas y exoticas, las orquideas crecen sobretodo en los bosques nublados. 

iii. Presentes en la Amazonia y el Chacho estas flores exuberantes producen olores dulces y llamativos. Bolivia, tiene dos flores nacionales: el patujú y la kantuta.

iv. Parecidas en aspectos el copihue y la cantuta están ligadas a las culturas incas y mapuches respectivamente. 

v. Guyana tiene muchos habitantes descendientes de hindus y muchos practicantes de esta religion. Quizás esa admiración se refleja en las flores nacionales. Para mí la más hermosa del continente. 

vi. Dos flores mesoamericanas que destancan por su belleza.


	13. Steampunk AU [Paraguay, Brazil, Fem!Bolivia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es en honor a los podcast de historia y en general vulgarización que amo y adoro. Nombre copiado vilmente de la francesa C'est une autre histoire. 
> 
> Julia es una radiocaster en un Universo Steampunk Alternativo.
> 
> Daniel de Irala / Paraguay  
> Luciano da SIlva / Brasil  
> Julia Paz / Bolivia

[Retranscripción programa radiofónico independiente “Esta es otra historia” por – Llama Glama. Version audio [AQUI](https://www.buzzsprout.com/204378/785237-steampunk-au-revolta-do-peabiru.mp3?download=true)]

 

Buenas tardes amigos, muchas gracias por sintonizar nuevamente mi onda radiofónica. Tenemos cada vez más gente sintonizando y yo estoy súper feliz. Gente de muchos países, los bolivianos, peruanos y ecuatorianos que ya nos conocemos, mis amigos mexicanos siempre, gracias. De Chile, Paraguay, Uruguay. _Do Imperio do Brasil, muito obrigada_ [voz aguda ] _E_ _spero haberlo dicho bien._ Muchos me han pedido que haga una retransmisión por daguerrotipo móvil. Lo estoy pensando, me da vergüenza, pero _**sí** _ lo estoy pensando. Muchos también me han preguntado de donde soy y eso lo digo sin problema soy boliviana pero he vivido en Chile, en Perú, y ahora estudio historia en Paraguay, Asunción.

 

Hoy, tenemos una historia de brazos mecánicos, robo y contra ingeniería de zeppelines y revueltas indígenas. Y del amor de mi vida, que por una vez no es Sucre, mi mariscal de Ayacucho. No es Tupac Amaru, no es Tupac Katari, no es Galbarino… [alza la voz.] _**Porque n** _ _**o habían zepelines en esa época que les pasa!!** _

 

Soy Julia Paz y esto es otra historia, la historia de La Revuelta del Peabirú.

 

[Suena versión instrumental de Pájaro Campana (0:21 s.)]

 

Como siempre comenzamos por el comienzo y el comienzo es la Revolución Industrial. Y luego la Segunda Revolución industrial. Ya hice unos programas sobre esto, pueden encontrarlos con mi numero de sinfonía y de programa en la pantalla de su radio. Pero recapitulando, todo comienzan los años 1800 con el descubrimiento de la maquina a vapor y enseguida de la combustión interna y el gas. Para el 1850 fueron son los años de lo que se llama “La Politica de la Combustión” en la que básicamente las potencias extranjeras. [Susurra] Inglaterra es Inglaterra. Podían pedir lo que sea ha cambio de ceder su tecnología. [Repite más lento] Lo que sea.

 

Hubieron cosas buenas, como el apoyar al fin de la esclavitud en Brasil, aunque en ese tiempo había ya un gran sentimiento abolicionista brasileño, no fueron solo los ingleses. A Paraguay que tenía un modelo más auto-suficiente le obligaron a abrirse. Pero sobretodo todos, y repito TODOS los países de América Latina estábamos endeudadísimos.

 

Paraguay y Brasil sobretodo con Inglaterra, y como habían querido armarse en miras de un conflicto que gracias a Dios a Viracocha, no se dio, ellos estaban también endeudados con la potencia militar de la época que es Prussia.

 

Entonces como eramos, Paraguay y Brasil pero somos todos. Cuando les pidieron construir el tren Asunción – São Paulo. Faltó tiempo para cederle:

 

1) la explotación de la vía

2) 20 kilómetros de terrenos aledaños a la vía por

3) y darle todo el apoyo de los dos gobiernos

 

A la _Paraguayan-Brazilian Railroad,_ _Timber and Colonization_ _Company_ y a su gestionario en Asunción Arthur Kirkland [susurra] quédense con ese apellido.

 

El nombre de la Compania en español es: Compania Paraguayo-Brasileña de Ferrocarril, Madera y Colonización. Sí, sí. [Repite lento y fuerte] CO-LO-NI-ZA-CIÓN. Y nosotros americanos sabemos que significa colonización: [voz afectada] Colonización es quitarle sus tierras, productos u/o todos los anteriores a los habitantes originales de un lugar.

 

Y es exactamente lo que va a pasar. A la _Railroad Company_ no se le ceden terrenos vacíos, sino los territorios de varias tribus, varios grupos pertenecientes a la gran familia Guaraní que vivían sobretodo en la parte brasileña de Paraná. Ellos tratan de protestar, de hablar y obviamente son ignorados. Entonces, en la desesperación surge un líder. El segundo amor historico de mi vida: Daniel de Irala.

 

Daniel de Irala, sabemos un poco de él porque escribió. Pero de él como persona casi nada además de guapo, increíblemente carismático, generoso, inteligente. Tal vez esté exagerando un poco. Paso a leer la descripción de Martín Hernandez, reportero del Diario de la Noche de Buenos Aires:

 

“Daniel de Irala, el líder de los indios había buscando mejorar su naturaleza aprendiendo solo a leer y escribir. Al hablar con él sería difícil darse cuenta de que venía de origen tan humilde. Esta capacidad de palabra, junto con una inteligencia privilegiada, la piel morena más alba que la mayoría, los ojos verdes y un brazo de cobre inspiraba la admiración de su gente. “

 

Como oyen Daniel tenía un brazo mecánico. Porque básicamente cuando era un niño el médico prusiano Gilbert Beilschmidt trató un procedimiento experimental para la época de ponerle un prótesis móvil. Era arriesgado pero funciono. Y porque necesitaba eso. Bueno, de niño se cortó un brazo en una maquina en la fábrica donde ayudaba a su mamá, donde trabajaba su tía y su primo, la _Asuncion Tobacco Company_ que les pertenecía a [hace sonidos de reloj: tic,tic,tic] La familia _**Kirkland.**_ Obviamente, grandes capitalistas.

 

Pero como ya no tenía que trabajar Daniel en la ciudad logró aprender a leer y escribir. Ya sabía esto para cuando a los trece volvieron a su tribu. En parte por lo del brazo y porque los indígenas iban a trabajar a la ciudad solo un tiempo. Muchos regresaban, no se acostumbraban a la ciudad.

 

Y era muy interesado en la lengua, en las leyendas. Así que cuando llega la Railroad Company lo que dice Daniel es “tenemos que irnos porque sino nos van a matar.” y deciden irse a buscar el paraíso. La Tierra Sin Mal.

 

Hay que saber, que en la mitología, en la religión guaraní y tupí también hay esta idea de que el paraíso está en la Tierra. Y hubieron en el pasado, en era precolombina, en la colonia movimientos de migración mística a buscar la Tierra Sin Mal.

 

Así que recapitulemos:

 

1) Hay tribus guaranís que viven ancestralmente en un territorio y les quieren quitar su tierra una empresa extranjera.

 

2) Las tribus se unen y en vez de irse a matar ingleses y sus ingenieros brasileños y paraguayos, y obreros guaraníes, pobres como ellos deciden irse. Muy lejos.

 

Ustedes dirán es [voz lenta] PER -FEC-TO para la Railroad Company, es un milagro. Pues, déjenme decirles que no. Porque Daniel, y sus seguidores, se dedican a ir a otras tribus, a hablar de este tema a proponerles unirse a su caminata. Y aceptan. Incluso, vuelve gente que trabajaba en las ciudades, en Asunción, São Paulo, Rio, Curitiba. Incluso vuelve Luciano da Silva, primo de Daniel es uno de los que regresa. Y logran unir cerca de 3 mil personas.

 

[Lento y alto] **TRES** **MIL PERSONAS.** Y tres mil indios, juntos obviamente ponen nervioso a cualquier capitalista.

 

“Salvajes se dirigen por miles a Asunción” / “Indios preparan revuelta en el Paraná”/”Indios Brasileños se levantan.”

 

Estos eran titulares de periódicos de la época. Aunque repito. No Se Estaban Levantando.

 

Pero estos reportes alarmistas, hacen que la población se asuste y entonces Brasil, envía un cuerpo del ejercito, con pocos hombres, unas 650 personas. Para ver que pasa. Y está al mando François Bonnefoy un noble, francés casado con una princesa brasileña. Realmente el habla con Daniel y ellos le dicen que se quieren ir, que solo quieren caminar hacía la Amazonía. Entonces el ejercito trata de contenerlos pero ellos no se dejan tienen una superioridad numérica terrible y siguen su camino. Entonces el ejercito regresa. Terriblemente humillado y entero repito sin un solo muerto. A buscar refuerzos.

 

La segunda fuerza expedicionaria llega con mil hombres, armados con fusiles. Pero, no contaban con la ruta que seguirían. Porque la Columna dos Salvagens, como se les llamaba iba la Serra da Bodoquena. Que es un lugar magnifico, con cañones profundisimos, ríos subterráneos, muy difícil de transitar, de hecho algunas personas abandonan la marcha en ese punto en las ciudad cercanas de Mato Grosso. Pero el grueso del grupo sigue.

 

Lo que pasa es que el ejercito pensaban que seguirían la cuenca del Rio Paraguay, el ancestral camino del Paebirú, de ahí el nombre. Pero no lo siguen, ellos saben que hay al final del camino: Perú. Nadie quiere ir a Perú, no hay nada en Perú.

 

Mentira, hay ruinas impresionante, hay comida excelente, hay llamas. ¿Que más quieren ustedes para ir a Perú? Pero lo que querían ellos, era la Tierra Sin Mal, la Tierra Prometida. Y hasta lo último que he sabido el Edén no está en Perú. Puede estar en lo que te dura una causa lime ña bien hecha, eso sí.

 

Hoy se cree que lo querían es ir a zonas más apartadas del Amazonas. Probablemente, sí con una intención de encontrar tierras, quizás conquistar tierras de otros grupos e instalarse. Pero tienen el ejercito brasileño siguiéndoles hasta una zona de mesetas. Donde, dándos e cuenta que no van a poder huir, deciden luchar. Es la batalla de Aquidabã porque queda cerca de este rio. En 1865 deja cerca de 500 muertos del lado indigena hasta que ocurre un milagro. Llueve, mucho, cae un aguacero y los indígenas logran huir una vez más.

 

El problema, de que huyeran aunque debilitados es que después de la Serra da Bodoquena entran ya en la selva. Y todos sabemos que la Amazonía no perdona. Entonces como seguirles, sin que haya _**OTRA** _ humillación. En ese momento el ejercito Paraguayo, dice, no, no vamos a seguirlos a pie, vamos a seguirles por zeppelin y eso pasan a hacer.

 

Mandan zeppelines a seguirles, vigilarles en varias misiones. El objetivo es ver cuando lleguen a un campo abierto y hacer una emboscada. Y claro ellos disparan, tiran flechan inclusive pero no logran tocar los dirigibles, vuelan muy alto. Eso hasta que en 5 de julio de 1865 un zeppelin se cae. Ellos no lo botaron, se cayó por problemas técnicos. El piloto murió, ya se imaginan los titulares. “Indios matan a un piloto de dirigible paraguayo.” Pero la cosa es que se cae y en ese momento, pasa algo maravilloso. Daniel, les pide a sus seguidores que recojan los restos del zeppelin y lo arreglen.¿ Y como iban a hacer eso?

 

Lo hacen fácilmente.

 

Porque la mayoría de los retornados de São Paulo, de la gente guaraní que volvió trabajaba en la _Brazilian Dirigible Company_ en la que tenian acciones adivinen **LA FAMILIA KIRKLAND.**

 

Esto es realmente IRALA vs KIRKLAND.

 

Inclusive, el primo de Daniel, Luciano no había regresado a la tribu con su familia. No, el se fue a Brasil y trabajó en los zeppelin, no construyendo sino limpiando, y luego, como era guapo, alto, de buen ver pasó a ser azafato.

 

Solo que, a los azafatos les dan entrenamiento en maniobras de emergencia. Sí. No para que sean pilotos pero para poder dirigir un poco en caso de accidente. Entonces, llevan al dirigibles por partes y logran remontarlo y logran ver donde están los ejércitos. Porque logran hacerlo volar un poco. Entonces, la gente de pueblos cercanos enloquece, tienen movimientos de pánico huyendo de esos indios que entretanto ya se decía que eran caníbales, que mataban a todos a su paso.

 

Al ver eso, los gobiernos se asustan y en una maniobra combinada envían 20 mil hombres de los ejércitos paraguayas y brasileños, con cañones prusianos que se habían comprado para pelearse entre ellos contra los ahora cerca de dos mil indios.

 

Obviamente. Es una masacre. [Pausa]

 

Es una batalla en una zona de Pantanal. Un ambiente terrible, pantanoso, donde los cañones se estancaban. Y se mata a cerca de mil quinientas personas. Se capturan a muchos. Entre ellos se captura a Daniel de Irala, muy herido y se le manda a Asunción, porque los habían inscrito en Paraguay, así que era paraguayo. Le mandan a la cárcel y el se dedica a escribir entonces. Una serie de cartas, quince que se llaman las “Cartas a su madre” en español, que en verdad dirige a su primo Luciano, porque su madre no sabe leer y pasa escrbiendolas “días y noches, sin descanso”como dice un periódico. Después de escribirlas como dos días se trato de suicidar con su brazo mecánico. Y casi lo logra, perdió conciencia pero lo reanimaron. Y en 1867, el 4 de marzo le fusilan por levantamiento.

 

Esta historia la sabemos porque fue muy documentada por la media y sobretodo por las cartas de Irala. Que, inteligentemente, su primo esconde por cuarenta años. Luciano tenía 22 años entonces con 62 años saca estas cartas a la luz y se publican. Se publican poco, es una historia muy interesante, menos dramática y menos religiosa de lo que yo creía. Mucho menos. Están escritas en español porque Daniel porque al ver su causa perdida, quiere contar su historia, quería eso que las lean, que eventualmente se publican.

 

Así que esa es la historia de como un levantamiento de gente que no se levantaba fue reprimida violentamente basándose en exageraciones de las medias y racismo como nunca ha vuelto a pasar en Latinoamérica.

 

Les dejo con las palabras de Daniel de Irala.

 

“Nos castigan por el mayor pecado que siempre cometemos los indios. El de buscar un lugar en la Tierra un lugar que pueda ser nuestro.”

 

[Suspiro]

 

Esto fue otra historia. En su pantalla encontrara la bibliografía. Espero sus telegramas automáticos, sus llamadas, sus cartas eléctricas o no. Y vuelvo próximo martes, con otra historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una vil copia de la Revolta do Contestado en Brasil, que tambien fue por un tren. Y de las revueltas de las Albalas en Quito combianda con las revueltas de los comuneros en Paraguay.
> 
> En este mundo el auge de un nuevo metodo de desarollo solo obtenido por Inglaterra de alguna form detiene la Guerra de Triple Alianza y mantiene el Imperio brasileño. Newsflash, el mundo sigue pésimo porque para eso es mundo.
> 
> ¿Yo pésimista sobre la historia Latinoamericana? Sí, totalmente.


	14. Intercambio Cultural [Argentina/Fem!France, 1900 AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantan los tango de los primeros tiempos, muy ligados al mundo de la prostitución y la migración europea. Este fic se desarolla en los primeros años del siglo XX.
> 
> Marianne Bonnefoy / Fem!France  
> Martín Hernandez / Argentina  
> Feliks Łukasiewicz / Polonia  
> Romina y Feliciano Vargas / Fem!Italia del Sur e Italia del Norte  
> Sebastían / Uruguay
> 
> Edit: me olvidé de recomendar algunos tangos, esto es antes de Gardel pero creo que Golondrina de Carlos Gardel y Muñeca Brava de Adriana Varela quedan perfectos, algo más de la epoca es Metele la Bomba al primus de Arturo Severino o Esta noche me emborracho de Gardel tambien

Martín le recuerda con los ojos azules cansados y la cabellera suelta. Era más vieja que él. A Marianne no le importaba bailar tango con él en ese tiempo que solo lo bailaban entre hombre o con las reas, las polaquitas que dicen. Y las franchuchas. Ella era francesa y prostituta también.

 

Había leído muchas cosas, pero casi nada en español, aunque ya vivía varios años en Buenos Aires. De niña su mamá le llevaba al museo todas las semanas cuenta. Su padre le hacia leer el periódico en las mañanas. Su acento era fuertísimo como si estuviera feliz de tenerlo. Hablaba latín y algo de inglés aunque lo negaba. Era recibida por todos pero de noche.

 

Marianne Bonnefoy era una puta de lujo, emprendedora, no tenía _cafisho_. Se pintaba siempre los ojos y la boca. Dicen que había vivido en Brasil y Uruguay. Había hecho fortuna, pero no podía ir a la sociedad. Él era músico, toca bandoneon, le enseñó su tío. Su tío Feliciano le decía que estudie, su madre, La Romina le decía que no vinieron de Italia a que esté todo el día tocando y tomando vino. Para eso, nos hubiéramos quedado en Palermo a pastar cerdos, stronzo. No como su hermano. Él si estudiaba, médico decía que iba a ser Sebastían, pero era para ser escritor. Todos los escritores han estudiado medicina antes.

 

Cada vez que Marianne va a la fonda de su familia, Martín jura que si su vieja hubiera podido le hubiera mostrado los dientes como un lobo.

 

\- ¿Porque habla con la _troia_ ? - A pesar de ser profundamente católicos, su mamá y su tío le tenía un gran respeto al rabino Łukasiewicz. Considerándole de todas formas un hombre santo.

 

\- ¿Si los hombres de dios no hablan con las putas fratellina, quien va ha hablar con ellas? Yo conozco a Feliks, el quiere llevarla de nuevo al rebaño.

 

Pero no la podían echar, era rica, le gustaba la comida de su madre y pedía siempre entrada, plato fuerte y postre. Y vino, el más caro. Daba a veces comentarios y eso ponía aún más furiosa a la Romina. Iba también a los restaurantes de lujo y daba allá, criticas y opiniones también. Pero eso la italiana no lo sabía y pensaba que era desprecio por ser pobres .

 

Su mamá le caga a palos si se entera que él ha estado hablando con la francesa. A pesar de que la conoció en la fonda. La primera vez que le vio estaba hablando con el rabino Łukasiewicz que le estaba ofreciendo trabajo a Martín en su tienda de antigüedades a pedido de su tío cuando llegó Marianne, oliendo a perfume caro, y le dio un beso al polaco en la mejilla. “Feliks.” Dijo con ese acento fuerte. A él lo besó igual. “Enchantée, Marianne.”

 

Ya la había visto en las noches frecuentando los lugares donde él iba a tocar pero no se atrevía a hablarle. Después de eso si le hablaba. Ella era fácil de hablar.

 

\- Tenés que estudiar niño. Cuando uno no tiene estudios anda como ciego.-le dice.

\- ¿Vos no tenés estudios?

 

Se rie, mostrando sus dientes blancos. Se pregunta si ella ha leído las cosas sola, o si fue a la escuela.

 

\- Yo no, Martin.- Pronunciaba “Martan”.- Por eso me he pegado me he pegado unas caidas impresionantes en esta vida. Ahora, ando con los ojos bien abiertos.

 

Hablaba maravillas de Francia, él la escuchaba atento deseando tambien las luces de Paris y los paseos en el Jardin des Plantes, las costas del Mediterráneo y las orillas de Havre, puerto de pescadores, con un mar triste como el suyo. Lo único que no le gustaba es cuando hablaba mal de Buenos Aires.

 

\- Sí era tan lindo París, entonces que hacés acá en este fin de mundo que decís.

 

Marianne parece pensar y luego se calla. Sonríe pero es un sonrisa de dientes expuesto, con la muerte en la mirada. Murmura algo en francés que él no entiende y piensa que se va a ir. Pero le coge el brazo fuerte, sus uñas largas se sienten a traves de la camisa.

 

\- Lo que hacen todas las mujeres que se fueron al fin del mundo. Olvidarnos de antes, tu as raison, hablamos de Buenos Aires, llevame a bailar.

 

A Marianne le gustaba bailar, el tango sobretodo y las polkas viejas que Martín se sabía de memoria pero no sabía de donde venían. De niña, le encantaban los bailes populares en Francia pero esa era otra cosa. Martín prefería tocar pero ella le obligaba a bailar. Le gustaba como a veces alzaba los pies, el polka supone. Se pega a él, sus uñas en su hombro. La piernas rozándole.

 

\- Me encanta el tango, la milonga. Triunfaría en París. - Promete, su perfume hipnotizando-le. - Todo lo que es oscuro y excitante, triunfa en Paris.

 

Martín sonrie y le gusta la idea. Le gustaría algún día también ir a París. Esa ciudad a la que van los ricos, de la que hablan los libros cultos, tenía como su Buenos Aires una parte oscura, sordida. Esa parte de la Ciudad Luz era la que frecuentó Marianne Bonnefoy, apenas una adolescente, hija de profesor y de costurera. Ella pensaba, pensaba cosas raras, cosas muy revolucionaras, bastante francesas. Era anarquista. Estaban armando algo, no un atentado, pero el encubrimiento de anarquistas españolas, para ayudarles a salir de España por Francia. Los descubrieron.

 

Fue amante de hombres muy importantes. Un inglés que la llevó a Argentina. Dicen también que un tiempo, estuvo amenazado por unos rusos otros dicen que fue novia del jefe de unos mafiosos que la adoraba pero la dejó para adecentarse, cansándose con una lituana. Pero fue más que nada querida. Le gustaban más los políticos que los militares, lo decía siempre.

 

Marianne ya no creía en el anarquismo, desde que se fue a América con un hombre mucho mayor, creía en poco. A Martín eso le parecía algo blasfemo, algo triste también.

 

\- ¿Eres judia?- Le pregunta un día, delante del rabino Łukasiewicz para que no pueda mentirle.

\- Eso se lo dirá el rabino, como se transmite el judaismo, en que letras y en que sangre. Pero por mí no. Yo no creo en Dios, en Jesús, en nada. Esas son fantasías.

 

Feliks le sonríe.

 

\- Y aún así no eres una cínica francesa, tienes ideales. Yo creo que tu crees en algo.

\- En el hombre, rabino. Yo creo en los hombres. - Dice, después de pensarlo un momento.

\- Para eso se necesita tener mucha fe. - Responde el polaco.

 

Ellos tenían algo, sospechaba Martín. Es sabido que el rabino va a hablar con las niñas de los lupanares pero con Marianne parece hablar especialmente, de arte hablan mucho.

 

\- ¿Le gustarán a usted Marianne, los cuadros de los que tanto se ha escrito, de los modernistas?- Pregunta el polaco.

\- Mucho, aunque tengo gustos muy clásicos, yo. Me gusta mucho Cezanne. Yo le decía a uno de mis amantes, el inglés que se compre un Cézanne, todos los que pueda. Pero a él solo le gustan las minas con las flores de los neo-raphaelitas, ingleses como él, biensûr a mí también pero también los impresionista, este otro el holandés…

 

\- ¿Van Gogh?

 

\- Ese, yo ni sabía que existía, pero vi unas fotos, unos artículos y me gusta, me gusta todo como borroso. Como cuando acabas de despertarte o cuando estás muy borracho.

 

Martín se calla normalmente pero piensa en hablar de todas esas cosas con Sebastían, en buscarlas en los periódicos. Su hermano parece también fascinado con ella, pero no desea conocerla. Piensa que quizás, ella y el rabino tengan algo. Le dice también que no se enamore y Martín se ofende un poco.

 

\- Tú hermano tiene toda la razón. - Le contesta Marianne, sonriendo.

\- ¿El polaco?

. No, que no te enamores de mí Martín eres, eres impresionante. Eres muy joven, tienes que hacer algo con tu juventud, tienes que ver como todos tiramos nuestra vida, bebiendo, o traficando o trabajando. Vos, tenés que hacer algo. Nos tenemos que dejar ver también, es mejor para vos.

 

Marianne tiene la mirada triste, pero está sonriendo igual. Martín sabe que es verdad, se ven como hace un año, es injusto, porque es solo su amiga. Nada más. Le ha besado de noche a veces, con la boca de los vinos blancos que le gustan. Pero nada más, ha tenido novias, niñas decentes con las que ha hecho más.

 

\- Cuando sepas que estudiar, a comienzos de año. Eso nos deja un tiempo, para bailar. Me tienes que enseñar bien.

 

Martín no dice nada, solo sabe en ese momento que compondrá para ella una canción, un tango. Pero no se lo cuenta. Ni se lo dice cuando hace, muchos años después, cuando ya es un músico reconocido y el tango se baila en París y los salones de la sociedad.

 

\- Es un lindo tango. - Le dicen.- Es para alguien.

\- Para una parisina.- Contesta, porque eso sí suena sofisticado, exotico, decente.

 

***

 

Marianne mataría a Feliks a veces. Con las uñas lo mataba, rasguñandole la carotida. Para que vea que es arte abstracto, el gil, sa mère. Lindo cuadro haría, su sangre en la mesa con incrustaciones de marfíl del anticuario.

 

\- No puedo aceptar tu ayuda con la nueva pieza del teatro judio. La gente lo tomaría mal.- Le explica,lo que pasa es que Marianne es muy famosa, de mala manera, todos se preguntaban de donde era tan rica y si ella fuera sería un escándalo.

 

\- O sea, que soy tu socia, que te ayudé a armar este anticuario con mi plata pero no puedo ir a ver una obra, no, los mafiosos tranquilos, que nos ayuden, pero cuidado que una puta se acerque a la gente bien.- Suspira y se muerde el labio inferior, muy pintado.

 

\- Pero así se hará Feliks. Me gastaré eso en teatro de verdad, en el Teatro Colón.- Se levanta, se pone el abrigo y le da un beso glacial en la mejilla.- Jueves a las doce, polaco, le di cita a ver lo que dice esta húngara, el marido parece que era un noble austriaco. Se veían autenticas las joyas, tenés que ayudarme a ver eso.

 

Feliks odia verla triste, porque Marianne es una buena persona, en el fondo pero había sido prostituta. Siente que, a menos que estén hablando de arte y antigüedades siempre los consejos que él le da aunque sea lo mejor hieren a su amiga. Se acuerda siempre de como, unos cinco años atrás ella lloraba mientras acataba.

 

\- Si me preguntas, que quiero, yo quiero estar con él y amarnos como las canciones alegres, casarme incluso. Como con todos los hombres que he querido. Han sido cuatro, de los cientos que he estado, un anarquista español, el imbécil inglés y un mafioso ruso. - Ya estaba llorando para ese entonces, se le escaparon algunas lagrimas pero seguia sonriendo.- Y un músico porteño, este es el mejorcito. Por eso no le hecho nada, como estudiantes nomás. Pero no me olvido de que soy, ya estoy vieja además, tranquilo Feliks. Ni una canción le dio tiempo a dedicarme. Pero ya le voy a cortar polaco, le podés decir a tus amigos italianos que estén tranquilos. Para el otoño esto se acaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al comienzo del siglo XX hubo realmente una mafia judia de trata de mujeres para la prositución. Hubo igualmente muchos polacos, italianos y judios de todas nacionalidades que llegaron a Buenos Aires. Marianne fue anarquista, estos grupos, muy violentos al comienzo del siglo eran ilegales en Francia. 
> 
> Marianne es una excepción al ser educada, la mayoría de chicas en esa epoca, como muchas ahora son prácticamente esclavas de organizaciones de explotación. Aunque hubo prostitutas de lujo que llevaban su negocio y chicas que salieron de esa vida como Raquel Liberman que ayudo acabar con la mafia antes mencionada.
> 
> Si se preguntan quienes fueron los amores de Marianne: Antonio, el anarquista español, en España desde los 1880 se hacian atentados anarquistas, Arther Kirkland es el inglés claro, Ivan Braginski es el mafioso ruso que la adoró un poco como Martin.
> 
> El tango triunfó en París en los años 1910 y luego en la gran sociedad Argentina lo que les permitió a algunos bailarines y músicos prosperar.


	15. Amistades [USA, Canadá, Cuba]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USA ayudó a Cuba a obtener su libertad, después la isla fue practicamente un protectorado de los Estados Unidos. Canadá desde el siglo XX a tenido uan relación muy cordial con Cuba. Canadá no está tan feliz con USA en estos momentos. USA, México y Canadá ganaron la votación para ser la sede de la copa del mundo de futbol de 2026.
> 
> Matthew Williams / Canadá  
> Vicente Martí / Cuba  
> Alfred Jones / USA

Ahora las reuniones panamericanas son un ejercicio de tacto y nervios de acero, Alfred Jones no siempre los tiene. Las discusiones son tensas como no se habían visto desde hace dos siglos. Las pausas son aún peores. “No soy solo yo.” Piensa el estadounidense. “Ellos también están teniendo problemas.” Le daba miedo pensar que el mundo está mal, pero esa idea le sigue. Apenas se pueden levantar el deja la sala. Quiere pensar que es eficiencia, se parece un poco a huir. 

Alfred había terminado por irse a la cafetería a tomar algo con los audífonos puestos, no de Iphone sino los grandes, los beats. Se pregunta si fue eso lo que le hizo a Pedro mirarle, no le había visto entrar en la cafetería con su hermana y Colombia pero el rubio le fijo la mirada. Desafiándole, finalmente Pedro bajó la mirada pero una incomodidad le entró y deicidió volver a la sala que estaría ya libre si tenía suerte, la mayoría de países habían ido a comer. 

La sala de reuniones parecía vacía y está a punto de entrar cuando alcanza a sentir un olor salir de la sala y ve la figura de Cuba yendo a servirse agua. 

\- Entonces hermano, tu tienes así como ocho años para entender todo el fútbol. Aprendes y ahí me cuentas. A que equipos europeos hay que apoyar, los puntos, la Copa, todo eso.- Oye la risa alta del latino y la más apagada de su hermano.

Matthew está hablando con su amigo Vicente, naturalmente. Y al parecer van a comer dentro de la sala. El canadiense suele llevar su comida a veces, cuando está con alguno de estos cuentos de comer sano, productos frescos y cosas. Alfred reconoce lo que está comiendo Cuba, un sanduche cubano. Esos sanduches se dice que nacieron en Cuba y crecieron en Florida. Al estadounidense le encantan y vuelve a tener hambre. 

\- Sí. Tengo que aprender es que… Cuando pusimos la candidatura en común Pedro y Alfred eran como sí, presentate con nosotros Matt, va a ser divertido, te vamos a enseñar a jugar soccer. Ahora, cada vez que trato de ver un partido pienso en eso y luego pienso en el TLCAN y me da tanta rabia que tengo que cambiar de canal. 

El cubano asiente, mordiendo el sanduche. 

\- Eso te pasa por apegarte a esas ramas, tu hermano es un imbécil.

Alfred entraría a reclamarle si no quisiera oír que dice Matthew. Su hermano solo suspira, Alfred aprieta los diente e intenta guardar un rugido al fondo de su garganta. Pero lo que de verdad tiene es pena. 

\- ¿Y México?  
\- México peor, no te ha dicho tu papá que no te juntes con latinos muertos de hambre.

Se ríen tanto que debe haber una historia detrás de eso también. Estados Unidos ya era libre cuando Canadá y Cuba se conocieron. Fue en Cuba, Inglaterra había ido a amenazar a un Imperio Español agonizante. Lo único que le quedaba era Cuba y Filipinas, mientras Arthur creía que estaba en la cima del mundo. Caería pronto también. A pesar de que sus imperios, sus padres, eran enemigos ellos se llevaron bien desde el comienzo. 

Fueron juntos en el patio de la casa colonial, que se caía cada vez más a pedazos y aunque no hablaban la misma lengua se entendieron para jugar dominó. 

Alfred se enteró de eso cuando los quiso presentar, en los años 40, cuando la Orquesta Aragón de la Habana iba a tocar en Nueva York y su hermano estaba de visita. Cuba y Canadá ya se conocían y el cubano pasó la tarde explicándole cosas sobre su orquesta y su música. Hablaba inglés perfecto entonces. Le había enseñado él, Vicente era inteligente y se pasaban noche en blanco hablando de la historia, de los avances de la industria. “Tengo que tener más justicia” decía el cubano. “ Una democracia como la tuya.” Alfred se sentía halagado. 

Fueron a comer en un restaurante italiano cerca del teatro después de la presentación.

Esa noche Alfred les dejó conversar entre ellos. Su hermano era bastante tímido, verlo reírse y hablar con su nuevo amigo cubano al que Estados Unidos ayudo a liberarse, no podía dejar de sentir que de alguna forma los dos le pertenecían. Aunque en algún punto se pusieron a hablar de alguna pieza de teatro que él no había visto. Tenía un punto intelectual Matthew y Vicente, eran más de artes y novelas mientras Alfred en ese tiempo estaba fascinado con la ciencia y el espacio. Cuba era mucho más que la isla de diversión de millonarios, Estados Unidos lo sabía.

Era Vicente quien llevaba la conversación, Alfred no estaba cansado, por el contrario sentía que después de la recesión finalmente las cosas estaban mejorando. Su influencia en el mundo iba aumentando también, y es estaba decidido a sobresalir, a llevar sus ideas de una forma diferente a la de los europeos. Se acabaron los imperios pensó. Es mí tiempo, el del nuevo mundo. 

\- You have to come to Havana.- Le dijo al final de la noche Vicente.  
\- I sure will. - Prometió Matthew.

No es buena idea pensó Alfred. Él amaba La Habana, con sus fiestas y su comida y sus playas, pero sería muy caliente para Matthew, muy movimentado. 

En eso se había equivocado. Veinte años después Cuba era el destino favorito de los canadienses y su hermano era uno de los pocos que le había pedido que negociara con el gobierno comunista de Cuba. “Era necesario, el comunismo lo ha destruido, como sabía que lo haría.” Se sintió traicionado por los dos cuando pasó eso.

Pensando en eso había perdido el hilo de conversación. 

-Eso pasa cuando te pones neocolonialista, ahí con las mineras a influenciar los países de América Latina. 

Esas eran acusaciones fuerte, pero se tenían esa confianza los dos. El único país de las Americas que le decía las cosas tan claras a Alfred, además de su hermano, era México pero aún él no le hablaría así. Que raro que hubiera sido su hermano quien era amigo de un caribeño y nisiquiera una ex-colonia inglesa. 

\- ¿Yo soy el que influencia a los latino? ¿Yo?- Su hermano no es bueno para defender sus ideas y esas respuestas pasivo-agresivas son realmente su sello de fábrica.  
\- Es por su bien. Oye y no me felicitaste por lo de la constitución.  
\- Sigo teniendo algunas objeciones pero, bien por lo del matrimonio igualitario es cool. 

Chocaron sus puños. 

\- Anda, vamos a tomar un café antes de la reunión. Aunque con tu hermano que va a intervenir debería tomar valeriana.  
\- Let’s have Irish Coffee. - Sugiere el canadiense.

Alfred se va al baño antes de que le vean. Se lava la cara. “Esa noche en Nueva York solo fue posible por el isolasionismo. No los necesito, de verdad ser un gran país es poder bastarse a sí mismo.” Daría algo por tener a alguien que le entendiera-


End file.
